The Bionicle of Zero
by Spartan243
Summary: Having finally completed making his set of Toa John Roberts is teleported to Halkagania by Lousie where he gains some mysterious powers. Let see how he turns the nobles world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

The Bionicle of Zero

It was a day like any other, sun shining, birds shining etc. A young man of about seventeen or eighteen was seated at his desk with small pieces of different plastic each different colours, some black, some red, some orange some silver. A few minutes of assembly later what stood in front of the Kid was a figure with a red mask for a face with silver shoulders and breastplate and orange legs and arms, in its hands was a pair silver sword with a flame motif going up the back half the sword.

"At last, I've got them all!" The boy (Named John) cried out in happiness as he picked up the figure and walked over to a shelf within his room and placed it down on the far left of the shelf, as he moved back you could see six other figures as well as the red one, from left to right they were blue, green, brown, black, white and gold. "I've finally got all of the Toa Nuva."

John Roberts was a normal young man of eighteen years, decent grades in school he wasn't much of a social person, having only a few friends at school he preferred to stay in and play games and build Lego (He found it a very calming experience). One of his favourites was the Bionicle, with all the cool powers and tools and the story it quickly became one of his favourite things during childhood –and still was to this day – during his childhood there was one thing he wanted, the Toa Nuva set of Bionicles, sure he had a few of the other sets or at least one or two of them but the Nuva where his favourite, now with the money he had been gathering thanks to his job he had searched high and low for each figure determined to make his childhood dream come true and now he had done it, as he stood back and admired his collection the doorbell rang.

**RING – RING**

"Hu wonder who that it?" he wondered aloud, as he opened the door of his room his world went white.

Line Break

At the same time in a completely different place a group of students were preparing for the most important part of their lives. Summon their familiars. These students of the Magical academy of Tristain, which was a building that consisted of five towers and a wall shaped like a pentagon that surrounded a large building in the middle, in one of the courtyards the students had gathered, each taking turns to summon forth their new familiar. Currently a Red hair, brown skin women was preparing to summon her new complain as the rest of the students watched on as a bald man with a staff stood with them, who was most likely their teacher. In an instance as she finished her incantation and a large four legged lizard appeared with a long tail with a flame at the end of it.

"That's an impressive salamander you have there Miss Zerbst." The teacher commented.

"But of course fire is the natural element for the Zerbst family Professor Colbert." The girl replied.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?" Colbert chuckled at her comment. "So is that everyone?" he then asked.

"No, there still one more, Louise the Zero still has to summon her familiar." Kirche Zerbst said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up Zerbst I'm not a zero now be quiet as I summon my familiar." A voice called out, the voice belonged to a young girl with pink hair of all things as well as pink eyes. This is Louise de la Valliere another student of the academy and an oddball at that, while being towards the top of her class in theory when it came to practical is was a different story. Nobody knew the problem, she knew how to cast the spells but whenever she tried to channel her magic it just ended up as being an explosion. Something the students teased her about mercilessly.

"Well Miss Valliere you may begin whenever you wish." Colbert told.

Withdrawing her wand she aimed it front of her and began to chant.

"I beg of you my, servant that resides in this universe, head my call and appear before me!" she chanted.

**BOOM**

A large cloud of smoke appeared in front of her shield what she had summoned – if anything – from view.

"I knew she'd screw it up!" One student said while having a coughing fit from the smoke.

"Yeah she can't even do magic, that's why she's The Zero." Another called out.

"Wait! There something in the smoke." Kirche called out.

Sure enough there was something on the ground, as the smoke cleared the gathered students could see someone on the ground, a young boy who whore grey shoes, grey trousers and a red chequered shirt.

"Pfft, a commoner, she 'summoned' a commoner." A student shouted out cause laughter to spread out amongst the crowd, the laughter increased with intensity while Louise looked on the verge of tears.

"SILENCE!" Colbert shouted angrily silencing the students immediately. "You are nobles and you will act as such not like petty children."

The boy on the ground shift slightly drawing the attention of all present, as he woke he looked around at the people that surrounded him, students by the look of it, where cloaks of some sort with a button around their neck with a star of some kind on it.

'What am I in Hogwarts or something?' John thought to himself as he looked around. "Er where am I?" he asked aloud see if anyone would answer him. Suddenly a young girl stood in front of him, she was about a head shorter than him if he was standing up, but what he noticed was the hair. 'What the fuck? Pink!? There is no way that's natural.' He thought to himself, aloud he said "Er hello, who are you?" Her eyebrow rose not understanding what he was saying she 'replied' but he was unable to understand what she said and so he tild his head to the side in confusion.

Colbert caught on quickly and realised the boy didn't speak or possible understand their language and so cast a translation spell on the boy, upon doing so he motioned to Louise to speak again.

"Do you understand me now?" she asked him annoyed at her situation.

"Yeah I do, er where am I and seriously what's with the stick." He asked annoying the pink haired girl further.

"You are in Tristain, and what stick?"

"Never heard of Tristain before, and the stick in your hand obviously." He said point to the 'stick' in her hand.

"What are you stupid? Tristain is a country of Halkagania have you been living under a rock you whole life? Also this isn't a stick it's a wand, can't you recognise a Noble when you see one." She was not liking her new familiar so far.

"Wand? What are you a cosplayer? And no I don't live under a rock and I sure as hell haven't heard of Halkawhatever either." He sat up and looked for a person who could be a bit more helpful; he spotted the bald man who looked like a teacher. "Er hey do you know how I could get back to my place cause I've got stuff to do."

"I'm sorry but you're currently at the Tristain Magical Academy, the students have been summoning their familiars all day and you are one of them." The man responded with a hint of remorse knowing what was about to happen to the boy.

"Sorry? I thought you said magic exists for a second there, also familiars?" He responded to the teacher.

"Yes I did, I'm one of the Professors here at the Academy please call me Professor Colbert. Familiars are summoned as a sort of assistant for mage each one is related to the different element the student uses such as Fire, Water, Wind and Earth." Colbert explained

"Okaaay I think I understand the whole familiar thing but um where I'm from magic doesn't exist, that I can tell you with full confidence." John responded, the students gasped in surprise and started whispering to one another.

"Miss Valliere please proceed with the ritual." Colbert said turning to the girl, who then walked towards the boy.

"You better be grateful for this." She said placing a hand behind his head and closed her eyes, John not realising what was going on didn't have a chance to move before the young girl kissed him on the lips.

"What on earth did you do that for?" He asked after she finished and stepped away, however suddenly his body started to heat up freaking him out "Arrrrgghhhh!" he cried as an intense pain grew on the back of his left hand he looked towards it and some kind of runes were carving themselves into his hand, he quickly passed on from the pain.

Line Break

"Wake up Mr Roberts we have much too discuss." A voice called to John who slowly opened his eyes, all he saw was white, however there was a silhouette that came up to half his height.

"Who are you? I'm not dead am I? It would explain the white." John asked to which the figure just chuckled as he walked out of the light. The figure was orange, with a fire staff and what looked like some kind of robe trailing down his front and back, however his face was a mask with a long 'mouth' overall his appearance was not that of flesh and bone but of bio-mechanical nature.

"No Mr Roberts you are not dead but I do believe you know who I am." He said as he fully emerged from the light.

"Tu- Turaga Vakama but how? You're a story and a toy." John said shocked.

"Perhaps but as it is told all stories have an element of true in them." The Turaga replied

"I don't think that's what it meant, but anyway what did you want to talk to me about." John asked

"It is not I that wishes to speak to you but someone else I'm sure you know him as well." He chuckled once more at that comment.

John looked confused as another figure appeared this one around his size, as the figure emerged John thought he'd gone insane. The figure was like the Turaga in the sense that he was Bio-mechanical, however this one was yellow/gold and had curved claw like shoulder guards and Scimitar like sword, weirdly on his shoulder was a small mechanical scarab beetle.

"Ma- Mata Nui!" John exclaimed as his eyes went wide and took a step back in shock. "Is that click as well?" he asked tilting his head, the beetle chirp in greeting.

"Ha Ha nice to finally meet you Mr Roberts." The very powerful being said as he tickled the scarab on his shoulder.

"you wanted to see me? Erm no offence but why? And John is fine."

Mata Nui chuckled good naturedly. "No offence taken my friend, I wanted to talk about a disaster too come. This world you now inhabit is on the verge of a very powerful danger, Prophecies being as vague as possible we are still deciphering it, however what we do know is the focal point is the country that you currently reside in." He began explaining.

"Weird question, why would you be bothering with this, I mean we are human not Bionicle." John asked

"A good question, I realise that it sounds strange for me to be bothering with another species but it's simple, I have grown to detest things such as slavery, corruption and oppression, having seen what I have in my life it's of no surprise, seeing the people of this world like they are and the coming danger I wanted to help in any way I could."

"It's a great reason for sure but what have I got to do with it? I mean I'm just me nothing special." John said confused.

Vakama and Mata Nui laughed, Mata Nui continued with his explanation "Your destiny lies with this country, this world. You can help bring unity to the people of this world you could even say it was your duty to these people."

John chuckled. "Unity, Duty and Destiny, hu, but that doesn't explain how I'm supposed to help."

"Don't be so quick young one, You already have a gift due to the contract with the pink haired lady you met earlier but I intend to give you another gift, one that will help break the walls that have been placed by this society as well as help in the coming conflict." He pulled a rectangular box and walked towards John. "Place this on your arm." He instructed the boy as he handed it to him.

John placed it on his left arm, the thing let out a belt that clamped around his wrist almost like a watch. As John looked it over on the left side of it had the Unity, Duty Destiny Symbol but each part was a button – what they did he didn't know – on the right side that was closer to his hand was what looked like a dial of some kind with a blank circle display in the centre. "Erm it looks cool and all, but what is it?"

Mata Nui smiled "Name it what you wish, but I shall give you a hint, Fight the elements with the elements." He chuckled at the confused face of the young man. "It seems our time is up, I wish you luck in your endeavours."

John could feel himself waking up as his vision was becoming distorted.

"Goodbye for now young man but worry not your new friends will be in touch soon. May the Great Spirit guide you." Turaga Vakama Said as they waved him goodbye.

"Wait what, what do you mean?" John called to them at the last second before his vision darkened.

Line Break

Opening his eyes he found himself in a room, it had a large bed, a wardrobe and a desk as well as a table. He heard the door close.

"You're awake then." He heard, turning towards the source of the voice and saw the pink haired girl from earlier.

"Hi, sooo where am I now?" He asked as he stood up.

"You are in my room after you passed out at the ceremony." She explained, "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, and you are my familiar, what is your name?" She asked.

'Wow, is the long name really necessary?' he thought, aloud though. "I'm John Roberts but please call me John nice to meet you." Putting his hand out in hand shake gesture.

A few seconds later and he put his hand down while the girl just stared at him. Huffing in annoyance she walked over to her wardrobe and opened it, and started to undress.

"What the hell are you doing!" He cried out shielding his eyes.

Louise turned to him after she finished changing. "I was changing for bed obviously." She said.

"You don't say, what I meant was why you were changing in front of me." He said his eye no longer covered.

"Does it matter? You just a dog, it's not like I was changing in front of a man." She replied as she sat down on her bed.

"I'm sorry, what are you calling me?" He asked anger rising within him.

"You are my familiar, a dog." She answered.

"Hell no! I'm no dog, I'm a human being." He said angrily, after he calmed down he asked another question. "Look tell me what a familiar is, exactly."

"A familiar helps its master in whatever they require, if it can. it can be used for combat or help with other things the master may need." She explained

"So a partner then, someone who can be there for them, and help them." He held out his hand once more. "Alright then Louise I'll help you, but on one condition."

"What condition?"

"We are equals, no one is above the other."

"I guess." She said but still didn't shake his hand, after a little bit he withdrew his hand once more.

"Okay, well where am I sleeping?" He asked, in response she pointed to where he had woken up, all that was there was straw that would have been a bed for an animal. Once more John felt anger building in him.

**SLAM**

"Did I do something wrong?" Louise said to herself as pulled the cover over her. Hopeing tomorrow would be better day.

Line Break

Outside John was cooling his head after the pink haired girl continued to treat him like an animal. On his way down he'd noticed a few things about the place he was. One was that he was in something of a castle, another was that quite a few of the students had that snobbish 'I'm better than you' attitude about them, proven by that blond idiot quiche or grease, whatever. It was the final thing that destroyed his hopes of getting home, THERE WAS TWO MOONS.

"Well I'm boned, on a completely different planet with no way of being able to get home." He moaned.

"Erm is every alright Sir."

Turning back he saw a young girl with short black hair and was wearing a maid outfit.

"Oh hello, erm yeah I guess I have a bit of a problem but I doubt you can help." Looking at the downtrodden face he quickly added "I'm sorry that came out wrong, I didn't mean to insult you."

The maid looked shocked when he apologised. "It's not a problem my lord." She said bowing.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, I'm no noble so please don't act like I'm one, anyway I'm John Roberts, but please John is fine." He said putting his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Oh I didn't know I apologise, my name is Siesta." Siesta said.

"Ah no worries, anyway now that I think about it is there any where I could get some food, I haven't eaten all day." He asked

"Of Course I'll show you to the servant quarters." She said as she turned and lead the way.

Time Skip

After the meal – Which was surprisingly good considering it was supposedly just leftovers – John continued to look around the ground trying to get a lay of his new 'home'.

"Ah this sucks why'd this happen to me, Huh." He looked at the device on his arm. "So it wasn't a dream?" He asked as he looked it over.

"Of course it wasn't, glad to see you finally taking notice of us." An aggressive sounding voice came from the device.

"What the? It talks!" John exclaimed.

"Don't be so angry Fire-Spitter he didn't know-now did he." Another voice came from the device, this voice seemed to be lighter and had a humorous sound to it.

"I think we should start explaining the situation, don't you brothers?" A feminine voice sounded from the device.

Time Skip

The next day John avoided Louise as much as possible. He spent most of the day looking around more and just talking to the servant staff that had the time, finding out all sorts of different things about the Academy as well as the country. He also spent time thinking about last night and his new friends.

Line Break

As he went outside he noticed all the students were enjoying themselves with their friends and new familiars. He spotted Siesta walking amongst the nobles – serving them food and drink – and walked over to her.

"Hey Siesta, how are you?" he called out as he got closer.

"Oh John, I'm fine thank you, How are you?" She asked.

"Just fine thanks, and thanks again for the food." He responded

"Oh, it's no problem at all."

"Maid! Where is my Cake." A pompous voice spoke up. Looking over John noticed The idiot from yesterday that was flirting with a younger girl the night before, however right now a different girl was with him, a blonde haired girl whose hair were rolled into what looked like drills.

"Coming Sir!" Siesta said and turned to John "Sorry I have to work right now, perhaps we can talk later?"

"No problem, and it's my fault for keeping you, I'll see you later then." He told and she walked off.

John decided it was time to see where Louise was and try and sort out the mess out from last night, before he ran across another girl. This one was shorter than him and had brown hair and wore a brown cloak instead of the black the others were wearing. It was the girl that was with the blond dude last night. She appeared lost.

"Oh hey there, if you're looking for the guy from last night he's over there was some blonde girl." He said while pointing towards the – though he didn't know it – ticking time bomb. She quickly walked off towards the other boy.

John continued to look around and looked at the familiars, some were rather normal, like a fox or snake; others were just weird, like a strange floating eye. He was distracted as an argument had stated to pick up in intensity. Looking to the source he saw Siesta had something in her hand – a bottle of some kind – while the blond idiot was shouting at her while the blonde girl looked angry and Katie –if he remembered right – was starting to cry.

**CRACK **

Siesta gave out a cry as she cradled her face which sported a large red hand print. The blond boy's hand in the air.

John saw red. Before anyone knew what was going on John ran at the boy and knocked him to floor with a shoulder charge. Turning to Siesta he asked her "Siesta, are you alright? What happened."

"Lady Katie dropped something from her cloak and I picked it up, one thing lead to another and Sir Guiche hit me." She said between tears.

A scowl was on his face as he turned to the blond girl.

"Now your half." He said, she squeaked in fear slightly from the look on his face.

"I gave that bottle to Guiche because we're dating but now it seems he's been cheating." She looked at Guiche angrily. "Again!"

Towering over the 'noble' who had just sat up and asked him "Why did you hit Siesta."

"She was the reason two young ladies had their reputation destroyed, she must pay the consequences." He said shakily.

John was getting angrier by the second. "You were the one ruining reputations, I saw you with Katie last night and now your with this girl. Sorry I don't know your name Miss…?"

"Montmorency." The blonde girl answered.

"Thanks. So you had no right to attack Siesta." Turning to Siesta he helped her off the floor. "Come on we'll get you some ice, I've seen girls slap lighter." He half joked.

"Not so fast." John groaned in annoyance. "You attacked a noble I will have compensation." Guiche said.

"Do you want me kick your face in? Cause I will, you started this and I. will. Finish. It." He said turning to the two-timer.

"How barbaric, we shall duel in one hour in the Vestri Court." He said withdrawing a rose from his cloak.

"But Guiche Nobles aren't allowed to duel." A student nearby called out.

"Ah but he is no noble, he's the familiar of zero." He replied cockily.

"I'll be there so get ready cause you're going down." John Said. The others laughed in response.

Time Skip

"But you can't win he's a noble." Siesta said as John headed to the Vestri Court.

"Trust me it'll be fine, now is there anything you can tell about the two-timer idiot?" John asked.

"Erm I know that his family has Military roots and his element is earth." She answered.

"Ha hear that he uses your element." John said as he looked at the device on his arm. A deep voice grumbled in response as though it was unhappy.

"Erm John who are you talking to." Siesta asked him thinking he'd gone crazy.

"Oh you'll see." He responded ominously.

"JOOOOHN!" before he knew Louise had grabbed his hand and started to pull him.

"Er, what are you doing?" he asked confused.

"We're apologising to Guiche, maybe he won't be so harsh if we do it now." She explained.

"No." He said and pulled his hand from hers.

"But you can't beat him!" She cried out in response.

"Watch me, I'm not going to let him get away Scott Free." He then looked her dead in the eyes. "I heard about you problem, why your called Zero, look Louise you can do magic trust me, I mean you summoned me right." He said a smile forming on his face.

"And what can you do, I mean you're just a commoner." She argued.

"I maybe a commoner, but it's not just me. It's us, right guys?" He said as he looked once more at the device on his arm. "Now stand back and watch as we kick his ass." He said with a cocky grin on his face.

Line Break

"I commend you for actually turning up, I thought you would have run that face a noble like myself." Guiche boasted as he waved his wand (the rose) around in an extravagant manner.

"Can we start already." John sad looking bored.

Guiche huffed. "Very well my Name is Guiche de Gramont; my title is 'The Bronze' now you shall face my Valkyrie. He then waved the rose, a petal floated to the floor, and in a ring of light a metal humanoid construct appear, it wielded a lance and had robe like clothing around its waist.

"So you're not facing me directly then?" John asked said.

"I am a noble, so of course I will be using magic." He replied smugly. "Why are you scared?"

"No. Just wondering how to start the fight." Bringing the device on his arm up he asked. "So, who wants to go first." No one heard a response but obviously John did as he spoke. "Of course you would, alright let's get him!" Turning the dial on the device it stopped on a brown mask. "Hey Guiche!" he called out

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"You aren't the only one who can summon, let's roll." He pressed the top button.

**SUMMON **

**POHATU NUVA**

Before everyone's eyes a brown mask appeared with 4 sharp yet curved fins on it. Before anyone could comment the mask seemed to be seeping out energy, before they knew it some kind of metal golem had formed from the head down.

The being had light brown arms and legs and had silver shoulder guards and chest plate it stood at the same height of John. This is Pohatu Nuva, the Toa Nuva of Stone.

"Wha – what."

"Ha ha, seems we've shocked them in to stone statues, wouldn't you say John." Pohatu said jokingly as he looked around at the stunned crowd.

"Stone Statues? Really? Was the joke necessary?" He asked chuckling himself at the joke.

"What can I say? Stone is my thing." He responded

"Wha- What is that, I thought you couldn't do magic." Guiche stammered out eyes wide as he looked at the being before him. "Who or what is that."

"That's your problem, underestimating your opponents really isn't the brightest thing to do. As for who this is I'll let him introduce himself." He Nodded towards Pohatu.

"My name is Pohatu and I am the Toa Nuva of Stone." He announced as he withdrew two claw looking weapons, these are his climbing claws. "You Guiche de Gramont, what do you say about your actions towards the maid?"

"I had all right to do it. She didn't stay quite when she should have, now two young ladies are hurting because of her." He answered back.

"Very well, I hate people like you, people who prey on the weak. So now I'm going to show you what a Toa can do!" He called as he raised one of his climbing claws in challenge.

"G-Get him my Valkerie." The golem charged at Pohatu.

Pohatu jumped and front flipped over the golem landing behind it, before it even had the chance to turn round Pohatu had stabbed it in the back with his claws and threw it in to the air. Pohatu ran towards the nearest wall and used it to jump higher than before and kicked the mid-air golem as though it was nothing more than football. The golem flew to the opposite wall crumbling in the process, leaving a cracked wall in its wake.

The crowd gasped in shock at the destruction of the golem, the Toa made it look like child's play. Guiche waved his wand twice more; two more golem appeared to challenge the Toa. Moving to the sides of him but still in Pohatu's view they charged forward, ready to impale him on his lance. As the golems drew closer Pohatu prepared to dodge, just as they were about to hit him he moonwalked –YES MOONWALKED! – backwards towards John causing the golems to skewer themselves on the other's lance.

"Ha ha ha ha y-you moonwalked out of the way oh my god that's too funny ha ha ha ha!" John laughed clutching his stomach from the laughter.

"Moonwalked?" One student asked.

"It's a dance move where I'm from, didn't know Pohatu could do that." John explained still laughing while Pohatu was smiling in glee.

The students were shocked. This golem this 'Toa' was showing up Guiche at every turn.

"He's just playing with him." A student realised and voiced their opinion.

"Yeah Guiche hasn't landed a hit yet." Another commented.

Turning to John Pohatu offered an idea. "Why not show them the power you've been granted thanks to the Great Spirit."

"Great idea, er you don't mind being switched out? I mean I know you hate people praying on the weak but give the others some sort of fight."

"Not a problem I've shown him up enough if you ask me, have fun my friend." He said as he disappeared in brown light.

"Will do. Hey Guiche! Time for round two!" This time he rotated the dial so that a black mask was visible he then pressed the bottom button.

**ARMOUR ON **

**ONUA NUVA ,**

This time a blue holographic screen appeared with the mask as well as armour on it as the screen flew back and moved through John the mask appeared on his Face that was black and had green slits that was the visor, the shoulder guards and breast place was silver and his arms and leg armour was grey while the boot and hands were black. This is the armour of Onua Nuva the Toa Nuva of Earth.

"What are you!" Guiche almost screamed in shock.

"My name is John Roberts, but right now I'm wielding the powers of Onua the Toa Nuva of Earth."John answered, However his voice had taken on a much deeper, more gravely tone of voice.

"Fine I'll beat you with this, my ultimate Valkyrie." He waved his wand once and instead of the normal sized Valkyrie it was twice the size, this time with a sword. The larger golem went to strike with a downward swing of its sword.

John Withdrew two chainsaw/ treads like weapons, these are the Quake Breakers, as the weapons started spinning he countered the attack of the golem and sparks flew as the Quake breaker started it eat its way through the metal. When it finally cut all the way through the top of the sword landed on the floor and the golem moved back and dropped the sword it was carrying. It then raised its fist to punch the Toa armour clad young man. As the fist travelled towards him some students looked away thinking he was going to die.

**THUNK**

Everyone turned to look at what they thought was going to be a broken young man however what they saw shocked them even more.

"What How!?" Guiche this time did scream.

Onua John had caught the fist of the large golem in his hand. Channelling the Mask's power he felt his strength increase to levels he'd never even thought of before and picked up the golem and threw it towards the ground but allowing him enough distance for what would happen next.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Guiche screamed as the student stood transfixed by the power on display.

"Onua's mask is called the Pakari Nuva, it allows him to gain unbelievable strength, more than enough to help throw your big golem." He said as he threw the Quake breakers to the ground and then stepped on them a clunk was heard. "Now let me show you the power of a Toa of Earth."

Concentrating for a moment the ground shook before the earth started to move and created what looked like a ramp. The Quake Breakers started up and john used them to speed forward, churning up earth as he went. Gaining speed as he drew closer to the end of the ramp he jumped, catapulting himself in to the air as the golem had finally got up from being thrown.

"He can you use magic! You all saw him move the earth, he must be an earth mage!" One student shouted as they all stood transfixed at the spectacle before them.

In the air Onua John aimed for the head of the golem and the Quake breakers continued to spin. John plummeted towards the golem that was looking around for its target.

"INCOMING!" Onua John yelled as he drew closer to his target. The looked golem to the source of the noise and had a second to realise what was happening before both Quake Breakers collided with its face ripping the faces to shreds, but still the armour clad teen travelled, tearing th golem in half as the treads cut into the metal. Finally he got all the way through, however he misjudged the power of the attack slightly and ended up a few feet underground. Using the Quake breakers he travelled back to the surface and appeared roughly where he had begun the 'fight'.

Guiche just watched – almost in tears – as his large golem had been cleaved in two. However he wasn't going to give up so easily and summoned six more golem with a few waves of his wand.

"Seriously, you're not giving up? Huh well at least lets me try some more out." He said as he dispelled the armour in a glow of black. He looked at his 'morpher' and selected a new mask that was red he then hit the bottom button once more.

**ARMOUR ON**

**TAHU NUVA**

Once more a blue holographic screen appear with armour and new design of mask. Travelling through John once more the Mask was red this time almost triangular in nature with orange slits for the visor and a circle for the mouth plate. His chest and shoulder were silver, he had orange leg and arm armour while the boots and hands were red. This is the armour and Mask of Tahu Nuva the Toa Nuva of Fire.

"Now it's time to turn up the heat" Tahu John said in an aggressive sounding voice as he withdrew the Magma swords, blade with a flame motif on the rear side of it. "This time you face the Toa Nuva of Fire, Tahu."

"Get him." Guiche ordered his golems.

Tahu John grinned, as the golems charged at him activated Tahu's mask power. The golems then hit a dome of energy knocking them backwards.

"How are you doing that!?" Guiche cried out.

"Tahu has the Hau Nuva, the Mask of Shielding, it allows him to shield himself from any known attack. Now to show you some real fire power." The blades suddenly heated up along the blades' edge, turning orange. Dashing forward his used the swords to cut through the first two golems like a hot knife through butter, the golems were sliced in half and the cut areas were glowing orange from the heat. The next two launched towards him, Tahu John blocked the attacks with his heated magma swords and the lances melted on contact, leaving them open to two decapitation strikes, they fell to the floor defeated.

The final two seemed to realise distance would be in their best interest and stood back waiting to strike. What they didn't count on was Tahu John stabbing his heated swords into the ground. Cracks open in the earth lava within it and lead towards the two remaining golems. Before they could react the area beneath their feet opened up dropping them into lava. The crowd watched as the golems melted slowly transfixed. A certain Fire user seemed to be loving the sceptical the most.

Guiche fell to his knees panting, having used up more energy while creating his golems than he was used to. He looked up and squeaked as Tahu John stood over him, the now non glowing blade pointed at his face.

"Do you concede?" He asked

"Ye-yes." Guiche stammered out in defeat.

"Then apologise. NOW!" he told him.

Guiche threw himself in front of Katie and Montmorency and apologised for his actions and asked for forgiveness. He stood up to leave but Tahu John stood in front of him barring his exit.

"What about Siesta? You hurt her for no reason." He asked him calmly or as calm as you can with the aggressive tone he'd taken on.

"Bu-but she a commoner, I'm not apologising to her." He stammered out.

"Do it now or I will make you meet the same fate as your golems, and you should know I have more Toa who help me than just the three you saw." He said as he aimed a magma sword at Guiche with its blade orange.

"I'm Sorry" He cried tears as he said it, as he flung himself in front of the maid who looked shocked more than anything else, whether it was what John had down or because a noble was apologising to her no one knew.

"Good, now that'll teach you to stop two-timing." He said cancelling the transformation in a glow of red, as he turned round he looked at their faces. There was a mixture of looks, some awe and some fear. He turned to Louise who had a shocked look on her face so he walked over to her.

"Hey Louise, told you I'd beat him." He said with a grin on his face.

She seemed to compose herself. "Yes you did." She said. "How did you do all that?"

John chuckled. "Guess it's time for explanations; alright let's go somewhere more quite." He turned to Siesta. "Wanna tag along I'm sure you want to be away from the rest of this lot." She nodded in response.

John lead the way with Louise and Siesta in tow the crowd parting for them to get out of the ring they had created. The crowd had already begun dispersing and going off to tell people of what had happened.

**Hi guys! Yep another idea of mine has surfaced. What can I say I loved A Familiar Mask by Thespurgin. So I thought I'd take a crack at something along the same lines. So I used my OC and my Favourites Toa the Nuva as well as Takanuva even if he is an honorary member. Now I don't really know what to call the 'morpher' that John uses to summon the Toa or the armour John uses so suggestions are welcome, also I hope I can get the personalities of the Toa correct if anyone thinks it'snot right please point it out in a reivew. I'm sure you're wondering why I've made it so John can summon Toa as well as use their Powers and tools. One reason is that John isn't able to harness the elemental powers as well as the Toa who use them when he is in armour mode, so it's nerfed if only slightly, some training will help here. However in ZnT wars break out and people are killed *cough* Wardes *cough*. Now unless I'm mistaken Toa are unable to kill intelligent life as part of their code so they can't really be used in these fights unless loopholes can be exploited (I.e. fighting golems only). When John wears the Toa Armours it looks just like the Toa's but the arms and legs look like human arms rather than Bionicle. Finally the look of the 'morpher' is that of the Power rangers Ninja storm wind style, the button configuration however is that of the three virtues (Can anyone guess what the middle button does?). I think that's it I hope you enjoyed – particularly Pohatu's fight- the first chapter and I'll see you next time. Spartan243**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Explanations and new threads

John placed two chairs around the table in Louise's room and then sat down in the third one that was already there, Siesta and Louise sat down in the other chairs.

"So who wants a question answered first?" John asked looking between the two girls.

"You said you couldn't do magic, what do you call summoning a golem and armour from thin air other than magic?" Louise was the first to ask.

"It's not really magic. It's a device that allows me to summon the Toa and also use their tools and powers, as for the specifics; well it's hard to explain." He tried to explain.

Siesta spoke up next. "What are Toa?" She asked.

"I believe we'll take the explain-talk from here." A voice spoke up. The girls looked round for the source of the voice

"Well if you want, I mean it is your history." He pulled up the device – which had dubbed the Taikoku - and as he selected each mask he pressed the summon button.

**SUMMON **

**TAHU NUVA**

**GALI NUVA**

**LEWA NUVA**

**POHATU NUVA**

**KOPAKA NUVA **

**ONUA NUVA **

**TAKANUVA**

Seven masks appeared in a row one red, one blue, one green, one brown, one white, one black and the last was gold. As the beings formed the girls noticed the brown one from the fight with Guiche, they looked at the others and saw the red and black one looked like the armour that John used in the fight.

"Hey guys." John smiled as his new friends appeared.

Pohatu walked towards John and put his fist out, John then put his fist out and bumped his fist against Pohatu's in a friendly gesture. "Well done my friend, for a first time user of our powers you did very well." He said happily.

"I agree, using the earth as a ramp was very quick thinking, well done, we'll make a warrior out of you yet." The black Toa complimented.

"Thanks Onua, that means a lot." John replied happy that the Earth Toa thought he did a good job with his powers. He looked over at the girls who were shocked still, John just chuckled "You guys better start explaining, they look ready to faint."

The blue Toa stepped forward; this one had light blue legs and arms with blue feet and hands, her shoulders and chest plate were silver and she had a blue semi-circular mask with yellow eyes. This is Gali Nuva the Toa Nuva of Water.

"To answer your question, Toa are guardians who each have a destiny to fulfil in their life. They usually come into being after Matoran are given powers from previous Toa. However we were created as Toa."

"Matoran?" Louise asked.

"The people of each area. While on Mata Nui the different sections were called Wahi, while on another island called Metru Nui the areas were known as Metru. The area I protected on Mata-Nui was called Ga-Wahi and the Matoran of that Wahi are known as Ga-Matoran, However if they were from Tahu's land they would be known as Ta-Matoran because they were the people of Ta-Wahi." Gali explain and Tahu nodded his head when she mentioned him.

"What happens when a Toa completes their destiny?" Siesta asked.

"Then the Toa would be turned into Turaga for the rest of their life."

"What are Turaga?" Siesta asked.

"They are a few things, Ex-Toa for one, Leaders of their respective Wahi and worked as council for the current Toa, Turaga Vakama helped us with our destiny through many visions that he saw."

"So have you not completed your destiny then seeing as you're still Toa?" Louise asked.

"We have, the Great Spirit was awakened. However the Great Spirit told us that our powers were required elsewhere, so we have joined John in his endeavours." She finished explaining.

"So you command them now?" Louise asked looking at John.

"Oh no, Tahu's in charge of this Toa team, there just helping, I can't order them to kill intelligent life for example, and it goes against their code anyway so I'd never ask them to do it anyway." He explained as the Toa nodded in confirmation. He stretched his arms above his head. "Right, so is that all the questions you have?" The girls nodded.

"So Louise, are you now going to treat this familiar thing as a partnership." He asked then stuck his hand out. "Cause that I want it to be."

Louise thought to herself 'I've summoned a familiar with the power to use magic, I'm not a zero'. She put her hand in his and they shook hands "Partners." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Right then I think I'm going to bed I'm tired from the fighting, it takes a lot out of ya." He said as the Toa vanished in a flash of their colours. Getting up he headed towards the door to leave before Louise called out.

"Where are you going?"

"To the servant quarters, I was able to get a place there last night." He answered turning to her.

"That will not do, a familiar is meant to stay by their master's side so you will be sleeping here tonight."

"I'm not sleeping on the straw if that's what you're thinking." He said in a slightly agitated voice.

"No you will be sleeping in my bed for the night." She replied straight faced.

"Er, I don't think that's appropriate."

"It will have to do until tomorrow, then we shall get a spare bed for you." She said as she climbed into bed.

"Oooookaaay then, well, I'll see you tomorrow Siesta, if any of the nobles give you grief come to me ok." She nodded and left for the servant quarters.

Turning to Louise he said "Be back in a couple of minutes, just going to the toilet." He then left the room closing the door behind him.

Line Break

Heading back towards Louise's room John heard a low growling sound. In front of him was a red four legged lizard. Seeing as it was A) not attacking him and B) didn't appear threatening (what with its flame tipped tail flicking from side to side like a dog), he bent down and let it come towards him, he then stroked its head when it offered the top of its head to him. "Hello, I've never seen anything like you before."

The lizard then nudged him slightly, it then turned to leave, looking back it noticed that John hadn't followed, the lizard moved its head in the direction it was heading in then back to John a couple time.

"Oh, you want me to follow, sorry" He walked after the salamander, wondering where the lizard was taking him.

Line Break

The salamander stopped in front of a door with its tail wagging once more John walked up to the door and knocked.

"Er, hello, is anyone in?" he asked

"Come in, the doors unlocked." A female voice called out.

Opening the door he walked in with the salamander in tow – who, using his body, closed the door after him – noticing all the lights were out in the room. The only light was from the moons that was coming from the window, but was partly blocked out by a shape in front of the window.

"Thank you Flame." The voice said as the shape in front of window moved closer. "Welcome to my room John Roberts."

John eyes widen, before him was a women with brown skin and flowing red hair with one eye covered with said hair. But that wasn't why his eyes were wide, it was for two other reasons, one was her gigantic breasts - 'how in the hell are they that big' he thought – and two was that she was wearing a nightgown that hugged her figure and did little to hide her body or her breasts. In his eyes she looked stunning.

He gulped. "Hello, erm, sorry, have I come at a bad time, I just followed the lizard." He said trying to control his hormones. While he had seen Louise in her nightgown the women before him was so much more when it came to the looks department, and of course being a boy, John felt like his brain would shut down from the view.

"No need to worry, my salamander, Flame, brought you here because I wanted to meet you." She said in a seductive tone.

"Yo-you did, why?" He asked still not sure what was happening.

"My name is Kirche, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, my title is 'the Ardent'." She said

"Erm I'm not sure that explains why I'm here." he said to Kirche.

"Oh but it does, you see when I saw you with that fire armour my heart beat like never before, the way you cut those golems with blades of fire, then called forth lava itself from the ground and melted the final two, I was captivated by it, I knew then I must have you."

"Ha-have me!" He exclaimed, 'does that mean what I think it means'.

"Kirche, I thought you promised to meet me, wait, who is that man!?" A voice called out.

Kirche turned to the window. "Oh, Sticks, look we'll talk later, I'm busy right now." She said to the boy in the window.

"But you sai…" Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Kirche had pulled out her wand –John guessed from her breasts – and shot a small fireball knocking him from the window and falling from view.

"Isn't this the fourth floor or something?" John wondered aloud. "Also, who was that?"

"Just somebody I know." She said turning her attention back to him. "The Zerbst family is known for two things, our Flames and our Passion, when I …"

"Your with another guy when you said you'd see me tonight, what is this Kirche?" another voice came from the window.

Kirche just shot another fireball knocking him from view.

"Who was that?"

"Just another admirer." She said though with a bit of agitation in her voice. "Now where were we? Ah yes I was say…"

"Kirche, why weren't you at our meeting point? Who is this your with?" Another voice called out.

'Another one, how many admirers does she have?' John thought.

"Oh, Gimli, sorry but I can't entertain you at the moment come talk to me at a later time." She said. Gimli didn't budge saying he wanted her now, this made John frown, his tone made it sound like he owned her or something. Kirche however had a different idea and called out to Flame who launched a blast of fire out at the new intruder.

Gimli however didn't take the hint. "If I can't have you then no one can." He said, grabbing hold of John he took him outside the window and dropped him, thinking he was falling to his possible death Kirche was about to run to the window when she heard something call out.

**ARMOUR ON**

**LEWA NUVA**

_With John_

'God dammit, why'd I be the one to attract the gorgeous girl with asshole admirers?' He thought as Gimli pulled him to the window and then dropped him. John started turning the dial on the Taikoku and cycled through the masks quickly coming to a green mask, he then pressed the armour button.

**ARMOUR ON **

**LEWA NUVA**

The holographic screen appeared beneath him as he fell, as it came towards him he quickly fell through it. The green mask with five sharp yet curved fins on it with light green visor slits. The arms and leg armour was light green and the hands and feet were green, his shoulders and chest were silver. This is the armour and mask of Lewa Nuva, the Toa Nuva of Air. Quickly withdrawing two silver blades – Lewa's air katanas – he pointed the tips to his body creating wings of sort, using Lewa's mask power he quickly shot forward instead of falling further and then flew high in to the sky.

"I'm wind-flying, this is awesome!" He cried out in joy, his voice had taken on a lighter tone (not higher pitch just, lighter) startling Both Kirche and Gimli.

"What the?" Gimli cried out in shock as Kirche just watched transfixed.

"Ha ha didn't think I could wind-fly did you?" He said 'Huh seems I've picked up tree-speak while wearing the armour as well.

"Grrr I'll get you" using his magic he moved towards Lewa John, who just grinned in response.

"Wind-fly sand-twister." He said channelling Lewa Air powers and created a sand tornado that shot towards Gimli, who having a look of shock/ fear on his face was immediately caught in it and started to spinning around inside tornado getting dizzier by the second. Lewa John then stopped the tornado letting Gimli drop, however he dived after him and caught him before he would have ended up dead from the fall.

"That's enough out of you now, from now on leave Kirche alone, or I'll use more than just sand-twister on you." Lewa John said as he deposited him on the ground while still levitating above him slightly. Gimli hung his head in defeat.

With that done Lewa John flew back to Kirche window and hovered in front of it as she stared at him.

"H-how?" She asked.

"If you're referring to the wind-flying and hovering, I'm using Lewa Nuva Air-Toa so the winds are at my command, also Lewa possess the Miru Nuva, the mask of levitation, allowing him to wind-fly and hover. Can I come back in?" She nodded in response stepping back from the window; John then climbed in and deactivated the armour in a glow of green.

Kirche looked at the man before him 'He can command air, earth and fire, I wouldn't be surprised if he could control water too, Oh I just have to have him' she thought to herself. Before John could move Kirche had enveloped him in a hug, his head pushed in to her bountiful chest.

'Holy shit, it's so soft, it's ridiculous' was his first then 'I'm going to suffocate if I don't get out of this' was his second."Erm, could you let go, please?" He asked after lifting his head, she did by it was clear it was reluctantly.

"Who was that guy anyway?" John asked to which Kirche huffed in annoyance.

"Gimli, he is one of my more 'affectionate' admirers, he mostly goes out with me for the fact I'm beautiful, though the others aren't much different they just aren't so quick to get into my bed like he wants to be." She looked at John as though she sense what he might be thinking. "Not that he would have, I'm not that easy."

"So why don't you dumped him, Them?" John asked sitting down on a chair by the table in the room.

"I did say my family lives for passion didn't" John nodded. "It's something to pass the time I suppose really, men ready to give me attention at any time of day." She sighed "But there's no spark, no passion in the relationship, it's hollow, nothing to keep it together."

"So you just use boys for your own amusement then?" John asked.

"That is one way to see it; another would be the joy of watching boys fall over themselves trying to please me, whether or not they know it won't get them far with me." Smiling at John warmly she patted a spot on the bed next to her. "Come sit here, this is an intimate talk, I'm not talking to you from across the room." Looking at the hesitant look on John's face she added seductively. "I won't bite."

John gulped but sat down next to her anyway. "But you seemed to have found me interesting." He said

Her eyes lit up. "But of course, as I said my family is famous for its fire affinity. And when I saw you in that fire armour I just couldn't contain myself, the way you caused lava to come forth, oh it was so amazing."

"Tahu." John said at Kirche confused expression he elaborated. "Tahu Nuva, he's the one whose armour I used in the battle, he's the leader of the Toa Nuva."

"What are Toa? Was that the Golem you summoned to fight Guiche?" She asked interested.

"They're not golems, they're living machines called bionicle, think of them as Golems with thoughts and emotions." He explained. She nodded her head in understanding. "Toa are the protectors of their universe."

Kirche gasped. "Are you saying you command beings from another universe?" She asked wide eyed.

John rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't command them they're just helping me is all."

"How did Zero Louise summon you?" She said to herself looking down at her lap but John heard her all the same.

"You know you really shouldn't call her Zero, she can do magic." He said. She looked up with an expression that said 'really?' so he explained further. "You guys say she has no magic, yet she was able to open a portal that summoned me here." He then looked at her dead in to her brown eyes – even if he couldn't see the other one behind the red hair – and said straight faced. "And I come from a different world."

"W-what?" She asked her eyes once more wide with shock.

"I come from a different world, actually scratch that, I come from a different solar system cause no planets are habitable in my solar system except earth, which is my home world, that means that Louise has enough magic to reach through space itself rather than you lot who just gain familiars from somewhere on this planet."

Kirche started to laugh before she said "Of course she does, little Louise is the one who has the most powerful magic, oh the irony." She said between her laughter at the realisation of it all.

"I just told you she is very powerful in magic yet it sounds like you're still making fun of her." He said frowning.

"I guess it does, but you see Louise and I have a family rivalry of sorts, the Valliere's and Zerbst's have for a long time been rivals in everything from school, to later life." She looked at him seductively. "Love."

'Well that explains everything now doesn't' he thought. "So that's why you hate her."

"Oh I wouldn't call it hate, I don't 'hate' her, it's as I said, a rivalry, I just tease her because of it not because I 'hate' her." She replied. John shook his head in amusement. "But what about you, what was your life like before coming here?"

For a time they sat there, talking about their respective lives, as they continued to talk Kirche thought to herself 'seems there's more to the man behind the armour than I thought, I simply must have him.'

"You never did really answer my question you know." John spoke up drawing Kirche from her thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"Why you're interested in me." He clarified.

"I told you, the way you used Tahu's abilities set my heart aflame like a torch." She answered.

"So that means you only love the power I have, not me, so this is kinda pointless don't ya think." He got to his feet ready to leave the room. "Sorry I took up your ti…" He stopped mid-sentence because Kirche had taken a hold of his hand and pulled him back to sit on the bed with her.

Looking him dead in the face she told him. "The armour and powers only piqued my interest in you. I told you that my other relationships have been hollow, without passion right? But while I've sat here with you, just talking about ourselves I've come to realise a few things. You haven't been looking at me like a piece of meat like the others for one. "She smiled seductively. "Oh you have been looking, but there's not the hungry look in your eye." She giggled at his reddening face. "You've been listening to me, not half-listening like the others, you see me as a person, and that has truly light the fire in my heart that burns only for you now." She pulled him to herself, her look softened as she looked into his eyes. "So please, be mine."

"W-what but I'm Louise's familiar." John stuttered out.

"So? You are a human being, you have free will." A coy smile appeared on her face. "I didn't mean you would become my familiar."

"Erm." John face was reddening once more. "What do you mean?"

"Please don't act like you don't know, it doesn't suit you." She placed a hand on his cheek. "I want you to be my boyfriend." She told him in a gentle tone.

"I-I'm flattered but what if I want to find a way home?" he asked to which she looked slightly hurt but kept her position.

"Then I will tempt you to stay, here, forever, with me at your side, with everything I have." She said in a tone that told him she meant every word.

John gulped. "Look Kirche I've really enjoyed this talk, and believe me you are very beautiful. But, I mean, I've been two days at most and you are being very forward about this. Are you sure you want this, and I'm not just temporary." He asked trying to see if the girl had ulterior motives.

"Never will this be temporary, I promise you." She said sincerely.

"May I please have time to think?" She seemed happy at that.

"Of course, as you said, you've only been here two days, you need time to adjust, but please don't make me wait long." She said to him.

"I won't I promise, Okay?" She nodded happily. "Now I better get going, I'm sure Louise is wondering where I am." He said getting up from the bed but Kirche got up as well and span him so he was facing her. Before he knew what was going on Kirche had pulled him into her and kissed him on the mouth with her ruby red lips. It was a soft kiss, but one that seemed to convey the want for more from Kirche. She pulled back from the kiss to see red faced and giggled. "W-why?" he asked

"I did say I'd tempt you." She winked at him. With that said John said good night and headed out the door to Louise's room.

Line Break

John closed the door and turned round to a chilling sight. Louise was standing up with a very angry look on her face.

"Er, hey Louise, I thought you'd be asleep." He said awkwardly.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I was talking to Kirche in her room." Her face became even angrier in nature 'Oh shit!' he thought.

"How dare you go wagging you tail to that Zerbst women!" She shouted at him.

"Hey! Calm down, we only talked." He then said in a cold tone stopping her from continuing whatever it was she was doing. "I told you not to refer to me as a dog. Or have you forgotten this is a partnership."

"But why did you go see that Zerbst women anyway." Her eyes narrowed. "It's because of her breasts wasn't it?"

John's face became almost murderous, making her shrink back in fear slightly. "That was not the reason. I don't know anyone here do I? So how would I have known about Kirche?" At her nod he continued, his face now in a more relaxed expression. "Her salamander –Flame – stopped me on my way back here, I followed him and I ended up in Kirche room. We ended up talking mostly, some of her admirers showed up, one tried to kill me but I beat him up. Then we spoke some more." He finished explaining.

"What about?" She said, still agitated but did actually want to know what had happened.

"Each other mostly, I found out about your rivalry by the way." She huffed angrily in response. "Anyway it was nice, she is a nice person you know, and you really should try and be friends." He told her.

"The Zerbst and Valliere will never be friends." She replied angrily.

"You never know until you try." He said.

Louise seemed to think to herself before suddenly saying. "we're getting you a sword."

"What? Why?" John asked.

"You need one to protect yourself and tomorrow is the day of void so we can get it then." She explained.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I have quite a few swords already when in armour mode." He said

"Didn't help against being led to Kirche room, did it?" She said with a raised eyebrow. John groaned.

"You're not budging on this are you?" His only reply was her getting into bed. Shrugging he climbed in next to her but his back was facing her.

Next Day

Louise and John had gotten out a horse and were mounting on it to head to the nearby town.

"I still don't see the need for a horse why don't I just go Pohatu and we can run there or Lewa and fly there." He complained.

"No! Now be quite." She told him, as she urged the horse on they set off.

Meanwhile

Kirche had just woken up and had gone to her window when she saw Louise and John leaving the academy via horse.

"Oh and I wanted to tempt Darling some more." She said as she quickly got dressed and rushed out of the room.

She quickly found the room she was looking and opened it. She tried to say something to the girl in the room but she couldn't be heard because of a silencing spell. Realising who it was the girl undid the spell.

"Tabitha I need help in catching up to John and Louise." Tabitha – a young girl with light blue hair – was sitting on her bed reading her book and shook her head in response and then said.

"Day of Void."

"Oh I know how important it is to you, but you've got to understand, he's different from the others, I've fallen in love with him, but he's gone out with Louise and I need your familiar to help me catch up with them." She said to the blue hair girl while on her knees praying to her to help her.

The girl closed her book and nodded a yes, she stood up and went to the window, and putting two in her mouth whistled loudly calling out to something. Within seconds something came in to view, as it drew closer the thing able to be seen properly, it was a blue and white dragon, this is Sylphid the familiar of Tabitha.

Having quickly mounted the dragon they headed on their way. Tabitha then asked. "Which way?"

"I was in a bit of a rush so I was unable to see which way they went." Kirche answered.

Tabitha leaned down towards the head of the dragon and told her. "Horse with two riders, don't eat them."

Back with Louise and John

"That's it I'm never riding a horse again, why didn't you tell me it'd be two hours of riding. Next time I'm going Pohatu." John grumbled as they walked through the town.

"Oh be quite, it wasn't bad at all, two hours is nothing." She replied to his complaining. "Now follow me." She said setting off in the direction of the shop she was looking for.

They eventually came across a store with a crossed swords sign on it. They went inside and were greeted by a man with a large red nose and buck teeth. "Hello, how can I help you today?" He asked them cheerfully.

"Hello, I would like to get a sword for my familiar." Louise replied.

"Ah, that I can help you with." Walking into the back of the shop he came back with a rapier and handed it to john who tried using it by swing it a couple of times to get a feel for it. Louise however had other ideas.

"Do you have anything bigger for him?" She asked the weapon seller.

"I believe that this weapon is best for him." He explained to her.

"But I saw him wielding much bigger weapons the other day, I want something bigger." She replied in an agitated manner.

The shop keeper went into the back of the store again while grumbling to himself about 'idiot nobles' and came back with a larger sword.

"How about this, it was created by a master alchemist in Germarnia, it definitely is worthy of a noble and her servant." He said trying to convince the young girl to buy it. He didn't get far in convincing her before John spoke up.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He asked the man.

"Pardon?" the man said.

"This is made of gold right?" the man nodded in response. "So that means in a fight it's useless, it's an ornament nothing more, it's not able to withstand many attacks because it's too soft a metal."

"Hahahaha, looks like you know your swords." A voice called out. "Hey buddy, come over here."

"Er, where are you?" John asked looking around for the source.

"I'm over here in the discount barrel." It called out. John walked over to it and pulled a sword out, it was rusted all over. "Hey! You're a user." The sword spoke, the guard moving up and down as though it was a mouth.

"A talking sword?" John said wide eyed. "Oh. My. God, That's awesome!" he exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

"Ha ha, I'm Derflinger, what's your name?"

"I'm John Roberts, but please, call me John." He answered the sword.

"Then call me Derf." The sword said.

Turning to Louise he said. "I want it." He told her straight faced.

Louise just stood there in shock. Eventually she just nodded and paid the man a few coins, what with it being in the discount and all, the man gave them a sheath for Derf.

Leaving the shop they looked around. John then moaned in annoyance. "Goddam it, this is my favourite shirt." He complained looking at the tear that had appeared in his shirt.

"What did you do?" Louise asked looking at it.

"I didn't do anything, it must have got caught on something." He said.

"Oh Darling." A voice rang out.

'Wait, I know that voice.' was John's thought before he was pulled into a hug by Kirche. Pulling his head out of her generous bust he looked at her. "Hello Kirche, how are you?" He asked her.

"Just fine Darling." Turning to the girl at her side she said. "Tabitha say hello." The girl just nodded to them in answer, John nodded back.

"So Darling, why are you here?" She asked him.

"We were getting him a sword, so he can protect himself from you Zerbst." Louise snapped at her.

"Is this true Darling?" She asked Looking at John.

"Yeah, though she's the one who says I need to be protected from you." Kirche smiled at the fact he didn't include himself in the sentence, meaning he didn't want to be away from her. "Here take a look." He said withdrawing the sword with his left hand.

"Louise, all you bought him was a rusted piece of junk." Kirche said in a chiding tone.

"Don't blame he want…" She was cut off as the sword and the device started to glow slightly. Suddenly the sword was clean of all rust and was silver with a very sharp edge on one side.

"What the?" John said confused. "Er, Derf, you all right?" He asked. The Two girls thought 'Derf' before they got the answer to their next question.

"I feel great, good as new, how'd ya do that partner?" He asked.

"No idea." John answered and they left it at that.

"A talking sword?" Kirche questioned in disbelief. "How is it Louise seems to attract all the strange things to her?"

"For once we agree Zerbst." Louise said. "I still think we should take it back."

"No way, I'm keeping him, and besides he's as good as new now so what the problem?" John stated.

Louise sighed in annoyance. "Well we still have to get you some new clothes."

"Why?" Kirche asked a strange look entered her eye.

"I seemed to have caught my shirt on something and there now a gaping hole in it. And this is my only set of clothes" John explained.

"Then I know just where to go, come with me Darling." She said grabbing his hand and leading him off to where ever it was she was taking him the two girls followed after them.

'I'm going clothes shopping, with girls.' He thought to himself in horror. 'I'm doomed.'

Line Break

The group came across another shop, this only a bit larger and had a shirt like sign on it.

"Here we are, Miss Quinn's clothes shop." She said happily, and led them inside. "Hello, Miss Quinn, are you in?"

A thirty/ forty odd year old came from the back of the Shop and greeted the group. "Ah, Miss Zerbst, how is the lingerie I made for you?" Kirche smiled in response.

"Oh it's fantastic Miss Quinn, it definitely helped." She said looking at John.

The lady chuckled. "Lucky man." She said. John just looked down in embarrassment. Quinn then looked at Louise. "Ah, Miss Valliere, are you in need of your clothes being repaired?" She asked her.

'Repair? Why would she nee…. Oh duh, the explosions.' John thought.

"No Miss Quinn, not today." Louise seemed happy at that.

"Then what can I do for you today?" She asked.

Kirche answered before anyone could say anything. "Darling here is in need of a new wardrobe, he came here on very short notice, so he needs new clothes, seeing as his clothes have tears in them." John huffed at the reference of him suddenly being called to Tristain. "I'll be paying of course." She finished.

John's head snapped to the side to look at Kirche. "You don't need to do that, I'm fine as I am."

"Nonsense, I will be buying you new clothes, think of it as a thank you from me." She answered back

"For what?"

"One, for the lovely talk we had last night and two, because you got Gimli to leave me alone." She said a soft smile on her face.

John just shook his head at that.

"So what would you like? Custom or something I already have." She asked the boy.

John looked at Kirche who nodded saying either was fine. Thinking to himself for a moment an idea came to him. "Custom please." he answered finally.

"Okay, how would you like it designed." She asked.

"I don't really know clothes well but I have an idea, could I have some paper and coloured pencils." He asked.

Quinn walked in to the back and came out with some paper and pencils. John thanked her and started to draw. After a few minutes he handed it back to her. On the pieces of paper was each Toa, it showed their colours, element and symbol, Takanuva didn't have a symbol so instead he put the three virtues on it instead, and he also had their weapons on each one in case she could use that for inspiration.

"Interesting designs, these wouldn't be the golems you summoned the other day would it?" She asked shocking – minus Tabitha – everyone there.

"H-how do you know about that' John asked.

"You'd be surprised what I hear in here with all the students from the Academy coming to me for clothing and such like." She explained. "These will definitely be an interesting project, thank you for these young man, I'll have them delivered to you at the academy Mr?"

"Roberts, John Roberts."

"Very well. You said you were paying Miss Zerbst?" She asked the red head.

"Yes." The girl replied happily.

"Then take it a discount price, I love my work and you have given me some interesting orders in the past. And these look very interesting to work with." She said to everyone's surprise. "Now I'm sure you have more things to do so have a nice day." She waved to them as they left the shop and then set to work on her new creations.

Line Break

Once outside Louise rounded on John. "Why did you accept that gift from Zerbst." She asked angrily.

"It was a gift she was willing to give, she wanted to do it now stop being rude to her." He answered her.

"Hahahaha, seems you're a bit of the ladies' man, eh partner?" Derf said which seemed to make Louise angrier.

Turing to Kirche he spoke to her. "Thanks for the clothes, you really didn't need to do that." He told her.

"Oh don't worry about it Darling, I said take it as a thank gift from me." She smiled seductively. "Besides, I'll be taken them off your body soon enough."

John eyes widened and tried to stutter out response but couldn't. Louise however had reached a level of anger so that steam seemed to be coming out of her.

"How dare you try and seduce my familiar Zerbst!" She shouted at her trying to attack her but John held her back.

"Come on Louise, it's time to go home." She seemed to slightly relax but still didn't look all that happy.

"Fine." She huffed. "Let's go get our horse and head back to the school." She said as she stormed off in the direction of the stables.

John groaned as he walked after her. "But I hate riding on a horse." He complained, Derf laughed in response.

**Hey everyone. So yeah, not much happened in this episode fights wise but that will be back in all of its glory next chapter. I'm not sure if Quinn is a real character so for the whole custom clothes idea, credit goes to Ten-Faced Paladin, however the clothes design will be my own.**

**Now reviews, I'm surprised I got this many already (four at the time of writing this) in such a short time. Telron – I've gone with your name for the 'morpher' (Taikoku) because of the meaning (Great Power given to him by the Great Spirit) I think it works well. Derf is in this as well, he won't be used a lot cause of the weapons John can use via Toa power; it'll be used for 'training' and such, also to help him realise the Gandalfr. When in armour mode Derf will be absorbed by the Taikoku and will speak through that, Why? Because if say John is using the Quake breakers where's the mouth gonna go? If he using them for travel then Derf will be eating dirt or speaking into his foot, so yeah, in to the Taikoku he goes. **

**Next KH-Hardcorefan4483 – If by heroes continuity you mean Ignika and such, then no. Just the Toa Nuva. Given John them would be OP (Mind reading would expose Wardes in seconds) sorry. Takanuva has Light powers only so there's that, sorry I thought it would make him OP and John is alright powerful enough (I really need to think of Nerfs - *in childlike voice* but I don't wanna- so yeah.)**

**Magic core- So close with that guess (not sure I should use Mata Nui if so I'll come up with something.) Your Gali armour turns John into a women idea was hilarious, I may put that – when don't know – thanks for the idea. The other half of your review was weird (no offense) but wardes is going to die most likely (clean or chunky you'll find out when it happens). **

**Mr Beaver Buttington – First, great name, made me chuckle. To answer your question, I'm sure you noticed I expanded on the Kirche bedroom scene. Kirche will be the main girl in the harem (not enough fics with her in and I really like her (I wonder why *shrugs shoulders*). For the others I'm not 100% sure, I'm thinking Henrietta and maybe (being evil to Guiche to the extreme here) may put Montmorency in there (Please make your opinion known on this front.) and maybe Siesta. I don't want more than 5 in the harem and that's pushing it. **

**If you guys have anyone you want in the harem leave a review. Hope you enjoyed and please continue to guess the function of the middle button. Next Chapter: Count Mott's estate and John's cold fury. Spartan243**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Count Mott's estate and John's cold fury

It had been two days since John received Derflinger and ordering his new clothes from Quinn. John was really looking forward to seeing what she had come up with for his clothes. Quinn had to have been very quick with creating her first outfit for john, as it had arrived in a package that morning. Louise was standing behind him waiting to see what was in the box.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" She asked him tapping her foot in irritation.

"Quite you, it's like a present on Christmas." He said holding the box in his hand, before tearing in to it to find the contents. "You observe it, and then you tear into it." He finished and showed her the contents of what was left of the poor box. Inside was red and orange clothing, surprisingly it also came with shoes.

Quickly opening Louise's wardrobe door he got into his new outfit before stepping in front of the full length mirror nearby.

The outfit was mostly red like Tahu's mask. He had a short sleeved casual shirt. On the area of the shirt that covered the heart was Tahu's Symbol in black, complementing each other nicely. Next were the trousers, which were grey, but was highlighted with orange stitching down the side of the legs and at the bottom. He had a red/ orange belt with a silver buckle. He had new shoes that where red but had the flame motif of the Magma Swords on the bottom half in gunmetal grey, they also had dark orange laces. On his hands he had red fingerless gloves with orange highlights; on the back of them were also Tahu's Symbol in black thread. Finally he put on a coat (think assassin's creed but with no hood) that he left open; the back of it came to just below his knees. Looking at it with his back to the mirror he could see that it was interesting mix of red and orange, it seemed to glow like it was fire itself, at the bottom of the coat flames were depicted in a dark version of the rest of the coat.

"What do you think?" He asked turning to her.

"Miss Quinn has done well; she's given you something worthy of presenting yourself in." She told him.

"Geez, you make it sound boring when you say it like that. By the way do you have any idea how she got the fiery effect on the coat? Cause that's an awesome look." He asked

"Well she can use magic so it would make sense for the clothes to have that kind of style." She explained.

"Wait she uses magic?" He just shrugged at that taking it at face value. "Shall we head to breakfast?" She nodded in response and they set off to have their first meal of the day.

Line Break

John sat down next to Louise at the table; he was eating his food before he noticed Siesta. Calling to her she then walked to their table.

"Yes sir? How can I help you?" She asked.

"I thought I told you I wasn't a noble." He chuckled at her shocked expression.

"Oh, John I'm sorry I didn't recognise you in that outfit, where did you get it?"

"We went to the town nearby to get me a sword, anyway after that I accidently ripped my previous clothes. Kirche appears and takes us to this tailor that was there, so Kirche then decides to buy me new clothes, it's a custom job based on Tahu and the other Toa, and the others are still being made at the moment. What do you think?" He asked the maid.

"It's very nice, you look good it." She answered.

"Thanks. Oh wait you haven't met Derf yet have you?" He said looking over his shoulder he continued. "Say hello Derf."

Before Siesta could ask anything the sword moved out of its sheath and spoke. "Hello, I'm Derflinger but just call me Derf."

"A talking sword. You seem to find the strangest things John." She said looking at the sword.

"Yeah, seems so doesn't it, don't regret it though. I'm sure I've kept you from your work as it is. Do you want to talk later maybe?" He asked the girl.

"Certainly. I'll meet you in the staff kitchen after the school day has ended." She said and then walked off to fulfil her daily chores.

"Darling!" Kirche called out as she pulled him into her breasts.

"Morning Kirche." Was John's muffled reply from within her bust. Once Kirche let him go he was able to look at her properly. "How are you this morning?" Seeing Tabitha next to her he also said hello to her, a quite monotone hello was his reply.

"Oh Darling, you look lovely in that outfit." She complimented, before adding with a playful smile. "Red most definitely suits you."

"Ha ha, thanks." He said chuckling nervously.

"Stop trying to seduce my familiar Zerbst." Was Louise's angry response, as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"But Louise, I'm just trying to make my Darling happy." She said pulling John closer to her body, said boy's face reddening slightly.

"Louise don't you have classes soon?" John asked her, trying to make her think about something else than the flirting from Kirche.

"Yes we do, now come on." She said as she finished her breakfast, she placed her chair back in, and with John in tow set off towards her next class with Tabitha and Kirche.

Line Break

"Now class what are the different classes of mages?" The teacher – a portly women with brown hair and wore a purple cape and wizard hat – by the name of Chevreuse asked. "Yes, you." She said pointing to a student. John turned to look and saw it was Montmorency who stood up to answer the question.

"A mage who uses one element is a dot mage, two elements is line, three is triangle and four is square." She answered before sitting down again.

"Very good." John zoned out as she rambled on about the different elements, i.e. water was used for healing mostly. However he did take notice when the teacher had pulled out three pebbles. The teacher muttered an incantation and the pebble were turned in to a gold like metal.

"Is that gold?" Kirche asked from her seat.

"No, just brass." She looked down before adding. "I'm only a triangle mage." She looked back up, now who would like to try next." When no one answered she looked around the room and pointed to Louise who was writing everything into her book. "How about you? Come and give it a try." She said.

The students went dead silent before one of them spoke up. "Don't let the Zero do it, she'll blow us all up." Several other students started to make comments before Louise slammed her book shut and walked to the desk in front of the class.

"Darling, you may want to get behind the desk, her explosions are rather large." Kirche said into his ear in a whisper. John would have frowned but he realised she wasn't being mean about it so he hid behind the desk with the others. Louise who had been listening to the insults from the rest of the class began to chant. The spell seemed to be working because the pebbles were glowing. However….

**BOOM!**

There was a large explosion of black smoke and everyone standing up was thrown to the floor (bar Louise, who was still standing but with holes and rips in her clothes.) with the teacher's face blackened by the soot.

"Louise the Zero preforms to our expectations once more, your nothing but a failed noble!" A fat student with blonde hair called out.

"Hey fatso! Shut it, or I'll shut it for ya!" John yelled angrily after coming out from behind the desk pissed that the fact kid was taking the piss out of Louise because she couldn't channel her magic properly.

"Hey don't call me fat you id….." He turned to the source of the insult thinking it was just another student. However his eyes widened when he saw John. Having been part of the crowd that had watched the 'duel' between him and Guiche, he knew –at least partly – what John was capable of and started to sweat bullets and slowly sat down while the students around him laughed at him for his situation. They quickly shut up too when John glared at them.

Class was dismissed and everyone went outside. John walked with Louise back to their room so she could change into new clothes.

"Why do your spells end in an explosion?" He asked her.

Louise sighed heavily before snapping at him. "I don't know, alright? Whatever element I try to use I can't do it, it always ends in explosions." John put his hand up in defensive gesture to try and calm her down.

Meanwhile

An old man by the affectionate name of Old Osmond, who had a long white beard, was reading over a letter before using his staff to magically sign the document (cause you know fuck writing normally) and rolled it up using magic and levitated it towards the man in front of him. The man wore flamboyant clothing that was mostly blue and had a red cloak, the man – Count Mott – read the letter and nodded, rolling it up he said.

"Thank you for be so understanding, and cooperating with us during this time."

Osmond grunted in response. "When it is a message from the palace we have no choice in the matter." He said.

The man chuckled in response and walked to the door. A lady opened the door from the other side and stepped to the side head bowed in 'respect'. The women whore tight fitting black clothing that hugged her figure and wore a green cloak; she had green hair that came to her shoulder because of an ornament in her hair and she also wore glasses.

"I would love to have your company some time Miss Longueville." He said while looking at her breasts.

Longueville stood up and placed her hand on her chest in a shielding manner her face pink. "You honour me Count."

"Good, good." He said before walking off. However he didn't realise the look of disgust on her face as he walked away.

Walking inside the headmaster's office she picked up a pile of books and walked to a wooden cabinet with glass doors and started to place them in. "What did the Count want."

Osmond sighed. "It was a message from the palace; it seems there is a thief going around stealing precious items across the country, going by the name Fouquet the crumbling dirt." He explained.

Longueville stopped. "I've never heard of Fouquet the crumbling dirt. But why would the thief steal from a Magical Academy?" she asked.

"Oh, we have many things in the vaults, not to mention the item we're borrowing from the palace, the Staff of Destruction." He told her before having an idea.

"The Staff of Destruction? Sounds like bad news to me."

Osmond – using his staff – levitated the metal hand that had one finger pointing out towards Longueville before running up her back.

"Ah!" She squeaked out at the sensation running up her spine. Osmond chuckled before he opened his eyes to see an angry Longueville with the metal hand in her hand.

"Oh no, please don't." He cried out before she threw it, hitting him on the head "Ow!"There was a knock at the door. "Yes come in." Osmond said. The door opened to reveal it was Count Mott. "Is there a problem Count?" He asked.

"No problem, I just want to ask you something." At Osmond's raised eyebrow he continued. "I would like to buy the contract of one of your maids."

"Any in particular?"

"The maid called Siesta." He replied to Osmond's question.

Back with John

"So what have you got next then?" John asked the girls in front of him.

"We have a class with Professor Colbert before the end of the day and then we can return to out dorms." Louise answered. And so they walked off to the next class.

Time Skip

After the lesson Louise and John were heading back to their room before John suddenly stopped.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I was going to see Siesta, I'll see you later Louise." He said waving good bye to her as she continued to head back to her room.

Line Break

John walked in to the suddenly be pulled into a vice like one-armed hug. Realising who it was instantly he greeted the man.

"Hello Marteau." He said to the man.

Marteau is the Head Chief of the academy and where clothing typical of a chef with a scarf around his neck. He doesn't look skinny like you would think; he was built like a house, even though he was a cook you wouldn't mind him having your back in a fight.

"Ah, if it isn't 'our sword' how are you today?" He asked. Marteau had started calling John 'Our Sword' because – even though he was a commoner – he stood up to the nobility and won. Many of the staff had also started to call him that.

"I'm okay, say have you seen Siesta anywhere, she did say she would meet me here." He asked the cook. In return all he got was a look of confusion before he spoke up.

"You mean she didn't tell you?" He asked.

"Tell me what?"

"She was called away from the academy to serve a nobleman by the name of Count Mott." He explained.

"But why didn't she tell me anything?" He asked. His only answer was a shrug of shoulders. "Okay well thanks for tell me. I'm going to see Louise, I'll see you around guys." He said and took off for Louise's room.

Line Break

Opening the door to the room he asked Louise. "Hey Louise, who's Count Mott?" he asked her.

She growled in anger at the name. "Count Mott is a messenger for the palace, but I detest him because he's a massive snob and abuses his power. He make Guiche look normal."

'That I don't want to see' he thought before asking. "What does it mean when a nobleman asks for a servant girl by name?"

Her eyes widened before looking at him via the mirror she was sitting at. "It means that the Noble is taking the girl to be his mistress, who did he ask for?" She asked him, catching on quickly.

"Siesta." Louise had a look pity on her face.

"What does she mean by mistress?" Tahu spoke up. John pressed the touch pad of the Taikoku and a hologram of Tahu appeared.

"It usually means a woman on the side from the wife, usually in secret. However Louise said he abuses his power, if my guess is correct he's had many mistresses." Looking at Louise she nodded in conformation. "Which mean he's had many women, I bet in bed, and then tossed them away after use, treating them like nothing but slaves." He finished explaining. Tahu crossed his arms and growled in anger.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked angrily.

"What?" Louise asked spinning round to look at John and the hologram of Tahu.

"You think we'll let this happen? Oh no, we're going to bring her back." He said as Tahu disappeared.

"You can't do that he is a messenger of the palace." She told him.

"So what? Just because he has a high up position he thinks he do what he wants." He said. "Besides, she's our friend, right guys." He said looking at the Taikoku, multiple yeses were heard. "So where does he live?"

"I don't know, but Guiche will his family has dealt with him before." She answered.

"Right then I'm off to find the idiot, we'll talk later." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"This isn't going to end well." She said as she walked to her wardrobe to get into more appropriate clothing.

Line Break

John quickly Found Guiche in the foyer with Montmorency. They seemed to be arguing about Guiche's cheating habits. Walking up behind Guiche quietly he said. "Is Guiche bothering you Montmorency?" he said threateningly.

"AHHHHHHH!" Was Guiche's response suddenly shooting out of his seat and started panting from the shock.

Montmorency laughed at Guiche's reaction before turning to John. "Hello John, how are you?" She asked.

"Hey Montmorency, I'm fine, but I'm here to see Guiche." He said.

"Wh – what? Why would you need to see me?" He asked in fear, considering their last meeting it was to be expected.

"Oh grow a pair will you, show some bloody back bone." He told him. "Where is Count Mott's estate?"

"It's an hour's ride that way, but why do you need to see that ass?" He said pointing to his right.

"He must really be an ass then if he's bad by your standards." Guiche huffed in response. "He took Siesta earlier today, I'm going to get her back." He explained.

Montmorency gasped in shock, John turned to look at her. "Something wrong?" he asked

"No, nothing is wrong." She squeaked out. John made a suspicious humming noise at that.

"Right thanks I'll be going then, bye." He said before heading out side.

Louise had followed after John and saw him leave through the doorway, she followed after him and called out.

"Where do think you're going?"

"Count Mott's. I'm going to rescue Siesta." He said

"And how are you going to get there, it's a long time to get there by horse." She said.

John's face turned into a grin. "Watch." He said "Ready Pohatu?"

"Ready my friend, let's save Siesta once more." He said. John selected Pohatu's mask before hitting the armour button.

**ARMOUR ON**

**POHATU NUVA**

The holographic screen appeared and seconds later John was in Pohatu form. Turning to Louise he said to Louise.

"I'll see you later." Channelling Pohatu's mask power he ran in the direction of Mott's estate.

"Do you think the rumours are true?" Montmorency said walking up to Louise, surprisingly Kirche was in tow.

"If they are then, we need to move now, or we'll be too late, nothing will the stop him." Kirche said "Darling can get very angry, Siesta was his first friend here, you saw how he attacked Guiche the second he hurt her, and if the rumours of Count Mott are true then he's doomed." The girls quickly mounted up and speed off in the direction of the estate hoping to catch John.

Line Break

John had already arrived at the outskirts of the estate before the girls had mounted their horse. With Pohatu's Kakama Nuva Pohatu John was able to run wherever he wanted in seconds. Deactivating the armour in a shade of brown he walked towards the main gate of the Mansion.

"Halt, who are you?" One of the guards said.

"I'm here to speak to Count Mott." He responded.

"Why would you need to speak to him, commoner?" He asked.

John sighed 'They think I'm a commoner, so they aren't going to let me in easily, guess a show of strength may work' he thought before cycling through the masks before coming to a white mask. He then hit the armour button.

**ARMOUR ON**

**KOPAKA NUVA**

The blue holographic screen appeared and moved through John, cladding him in new armour. He once again had silver chest and shoulder armour. His arms and legs were grey with the hands and feet being white. His mask was white with the left half having a light blue visor slit, on the right however was an optic eye piece that opens and closed like a camera, the optic colour was orange/red. This is the mask and armour of Kopaka Nuva, the Toa Nuva of ice.

"Will you let me see the Count now?" Kopaka John said in a deep icy tone.

Looking at each other the guards seemed to come to an agreement, one of the guards left to go find the count, leaving the other to watch the visitor.

Once the guard left John tried to make conversation feeling awkward just standing there with the guard watching him.

"Soooooo, what's it like working for Count Mott?" He asked. The guard seemed to stiffen in response, so John continued. "Off the record of course."

The guard relaxed, realising that it wasn't he wasn't being tricked into bad mouthing his employer. "Between you and me, it sucks ass, all day we have to guard the gate, treated like shit, I'd have preferred the army, but I need the money for my family, and don't even get me started on the girls. He just keeps buying them for his service." The man shuddered at the thought. "I feel really sorry for them. Then there's the of limits areas. Got caught there once, nearly lost my job, only his private guards are allowed there." He told him.

"Why would he have off limit areas?" The man shrugged.

"It's probably what started those rumours a few days back." He said.

"What rumours?"

"You mean you haven't heard. They say it's hi…" The man stopped talking as he heard the door open behind him.

"The Count will see you now." The other guard said as he walked up to him. He then turned round and walked back into the house with Kopaka John behind him, and the second guard behind John.

Line Break

The guard stopped and knocked on the door of what John thought would have been Mott's office.

"Enter." A voice called.

The guard entered followed by John. They closed the door behind them, standing either side of it silently.

"Welcome to my office, what busy did you have with me today? I was not expecting visitors today, and in such fancy armour too." Count Mott said from the sofa.

John looked round 'you call this, an office!' he thought as he looked around. It was the size of his living room back home, no scratch that, it was at least half again. With all the plants, chairs and paintings on the wall, he found it hard to see this as something as simple as an office.

"I'm here because you took a friend of mine today. I would like to have her back at her original workplace." He told the noble.

"Who is this friend of yours?"

"Her name is Siesta, she works at the Magical Academy." He told him as the optic whirred.

"Ah yes, a lovely girl, I purchased her contract today I believe, I didn't know that she was someone's already." He said, turning to one of the other guards in the room he told him to go fetch the maid.

"So, where did you get that armour it is most interesting?" He asked eyeing it up. "I would like to have a suit like that.

The optic narrowed. "I got it from a friend. Also it's one of a kind, so I don't think you'd be able to get one." He said. 'Not like I'd ever let you have it anyway' he thought with disgust.

Suddenly the door opened once and Siesta stepped through with a guard in tow. Siesta was in a different outfit though. Instead of her usually maid outfit that concealed most of her body (didn't exactly do the same for her large breasts.), she was now wearing a red and white maid outfit that ended at a little below the waist and exposed her breast somewhat, she also wore black thigh-highs. She took a place standing up by the sofa that Mott was sitting on.

"John!" she said shocked to see him here.

"Hey Siesta, I'm here to take you home." He told her.

"Hold on." John groaned. "You can't just take her she was bought legally and she is now in service to the house of Mott. What are you offering me in return for the maid?" He asked.

"Woah, hold on, you said that you bought her before you knew that she was 'someone's already' so this is just a misunderstanding and should be taken up with whoever sold Siesta's contract to who." As Mott seemed to think this over John noticed something at the corner of his eye (optic). Siesta seemed to be pointing down to the ground. What he didn't understand was why, 'hang on; those rumours – whatever they were - were started because of Mott's off limit areas. Now what's the best place to hide things, in a safe or UNDERGROUND!' he thought before he began to use Kopaka's mask power and looked to the floor.

His blood ran cold and a growl started in his throat. Now focusing on Mott – who had heard the growl and had looked to the source of the sound – and spoke trying to keep calm.

"What is that below us?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry? I don't know what you mean." He spoke with a confused expression.

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME. I'M USING X-RAY VISION!" He yelled finally losing it at the sight he had seen.

"What is X-ray vision?" The count thoroughly confused.

John groaned 'of course, science isn't advanced here so how would they know.' He thought before speaking once more explaining what he meant.

"Kopaka Nuva has the Akaku Nuva mask; it grants him greater vision and things like X-ray vision." The Count still looked confused. "I CAN SEE THROUGH WALLS YOU TWAT!" He screeched his explanation in anger.

Gali voice was head from the Taitoku. "What's wrong John? What have you seen?"

"He's got at least twenty women chained in cells down stairs." Kopaka John said through gritted teeth calling forth Kopaka's Ice Shield in his left hand and the doubled up Ice Blades in his right. "Explain yourself Mott before I kill you!" he roared.

"Guards! Seize Him." He yelled.

The guards started to move to contain Kopaka John however they didn't realise what he was capable of.

"Freeze!" He shouted. The Ice blade's edges glowed with ice blue energy, he raised the blade and slammed it back down, cracking the ground below him, however that wasn't what stopped the guards. What did was the ice that had encased them to just below the waist, preventing them from coming closer.

It's not like they would have, seeing that the man before them had 'magic' and knew they wouldn't able to do anything against a 'noble'.

"What the?" The Count cried in shock.

"You have only a minute to explain why I shouldn't kill you now." John challenged.

The Count huffed in response before answering. "Very well, you can see they are well fed can't you?" at a nod he continued. "They would useless to me underfed; I'm not an animal (a scoff was heard from the white armour clad man) I purchased their contacts legally, they are mine by right."

"Then why are they chained up if you bought their contracts? I'm sure you could have separate housing for the servants like the academy does." He asked trying to keep his anger in check.

"Oh I do, you see those tried to run away from my service, can you believe that, so they are placed in that area so they can be, 're-educated'." He licked his lips. John eyes widen I horror (the optic went tide).

"Y-you break them, don't you?" he asked in horror.

"You calling it breaking, I call it 're-educating', if only they just worked like a good maid and didn't try to leave then there would be no problem."

"Hang on. Then how does Siesta know about that place, she's not even been here a day yet?" He asked confused.

Mott glared at Siesta. "New maids are shown that area to deter them from leaving." 'That's stupid.' John thought before listening to Mott once more. "She will be punished for revealing things she shouldn't have, and you are going to have to disappear, I mean you know too much after all." Siesta looked ready to break down, however Kopaka John spoke up.

"You see that's where we're going to have to disagree." He told the Count preparing for combat.

The Count thought for a second. "How about a deal? I'll give you Siesta, in return no word is spoken about my practices." The Count thought he had gotten away with I before John started to laugh, not a funny laugh but a laugh that made the Count start to worry.

"A deal? A DEAL!?" John roared. "How dare you hold people in captivity, just because they have had enough working for you. I will save all of them."

Count Mott – who had got up during his explanation – ran to a wall and pulled a cord. Two things happened at once. One was that a siren went off, and the Count seemed to have activated an escape hatch to a panic room as a section of the wall rotated putting him in another section of the house.

"Dammit!" John shouted. He turned to the guard he had spoken to earlier. "Did you know?" The man head shook to point it may have come off. "Then go. Run. Find the authorities, bring them here." He told him releasing him from his icy prison, who ran the second he could.

John looked at the Taikoku and selected two masks and pressed the summon button.

**SUMMON**

**POHATU NUVA**

**GALI NUVA**

The Toa's of stone and water appeared. "What shall we do?" Pohatu asked upon fully materialising.

"You guys need to save the women." He said, the optic narrowed "I'll get Mott."

The Toa nodded and left the room. John walked to the section of wall that Mott had gone through and pulled the cord making him appeared in a rocky corridor, he then ran to catch up to Mott.

Line Break

He stopped at a metal door that was tightly shut. Channelling the mask power he looked inside the room to see Mott sitting on another sofa, relief on his face as though he knew no one could get to him inside.

Kopaka John's grin was feral like because he knew what to do. Challenging his new found ice powers he tapped the door with the Ice Blade, from the weapon ice crept from it covering the door in ice.

Mott's POV

He had made it to the safe room, the door locked behind him. Confidant in his situation he took a seat on the sofa and poured himself a drink and sighed in happiness waiting for his guard to come get him. Hearing a TINK on the door he thought that he guards had already dealt with the intruder and got up to answer the door. However he stopped dead in his tracks. Ice was creeping over the door finding any and all cracks and imperfections, making the door become the exact opposite of what it was supposed to be, Impenetrable. The count backed up, fear evident on his face.

Suddenly the door cracked slightly, it grew bigger and bigger spreading out over the surface of the door.

**CRUMBLE**

The door crumbled with and a thin haze of smoke rose from the destroyed shrouding the attacker from view, expect for one thing. The orange/red Optic eye of the man he spoke too before everything went downhill. Mott did the one thing he could. He screamed in fear.

Back with John

The door had crumbled at last and Kopaka John stepped through the Smoke as he heard Mott scream in fear.

"You Coward!" John snarled. "How dare you run from the consequences of you actions."

In one final act of defiance (read stupidity) Mott picked up his staff that he had with him and shot water at Kopaka John. Caught off guard John was thrown by the blast of water to the floor.

"I am Mott the Wave, I am a messenger of the palace! Who are you to challenge my authority?" He roared some steel in his voice after being able to knock the armoured being to the floor.

Kopaka John rose to his feet quickly. "Me? I'm just a passing by Familiar." His ice blade glowed with ice blue energy once more. "Remember that." He told the Count as he struck.

The Count fired water from his staff at the same time as the attacker fired a bolt from his blades. They collided with each other. The effect was instantaneous.

The stream of water stopped by being frozen by the bolt from Kopaka John's blade. The ice travelled back to the staff that Mott was holding, who quickly dropped it realising what was happening.

"Why do all this for a simple maid?" He cried in confusion.

"Siesta was the first friend I made here, she treated me as a human when no one else did, I will protect her in any way I can. He told the count. "And I help the others because I am a human being. You are nothing more than garbage." He told the Count with an icy tone. The blade glowed as John raised the blade up. "Now you will pay for your crimes." He brought the blade down.

Meanwhile with the Toa

The Toa left the room quickly and headed towards the dungeon. They were attacked on the way by the numerous guards that had reacted to the call of the siren. Gali struck first, bringing her Water Axes to bear and shot water from them. Acting like a high powered hose the guards fell to the floor in a heap before the onslaught of water.

"Very good sister!" Pohatu called as he– using his stone powers – made a wall cutting the guards off from pursuing the Toa.

They quickly found the door to the dungeon, and that it was locked from the inside.

"Would you do the honour's brother?" Gali asked looking at the Toa of stone who smile and kicked the door in with his reinforced foot. The door didn't stand a chance. The Toa entered the room and saw the sight before them.

Two columns of ten cells with a line to walk through in the middle with a door at the other end (For the guards of the dungeons.) already Guards were ready to intercept the Toa.

Pohatu jumped from the stairs and drew his climbing claws. Blocking two lances with his claws he kicked one guard in the side before quickly dispatching the other by tearing the lance from the guard's hand before knocking him to the floor with a sweep of his foot.

Gali walked down and sliced a lance in half with one axe, the other axe was used to block an attack from a sword. With skill and grace that far surpassed man she jumped over the man, with a light hit to the man's head, sending him crumbling to the floor, unconscious. She turned to see Pohatu taking on more guards. "Pohatu climb up." She called preparing another water attack.

Pohatu jumped, and embedded his climbing claws in to the ceiling. Gali launched more blasts of water and sent them down like bowling pins. The water was at such power the guards were pushed back to the door that they had mostly likely come through.

Pohatu dropped down as Gali stopped her attack. "Now let's free the girls." He said as he walked up to one of the cells. He looked inside and a look of sadness crossed his face.

A girl was cowering in the corner of the room with a chain around her ankle attached to the wall (Large enough to walk around the room but not enough to escape the cell) Pohatu reached out with his elemental powers, the area the chain connected to the wall broke apart and the chain came free falling to the floor.

"Please stand back from the door; we are getting you out of here." He told the girl who placed her back up against the far wall. Pohatu kicked out with his foot causing the door to crumble from the machines weight and power. He walked in and destroyed the rest of the chain with one of his claws.

Gali meanwhile had cut a door open using high water pressure and set free the first prisoner she saw. As the two girls were ushered to the stairs Pohatu walked out of the cell he was in and, looked in the direction of the guards. Using his stone power he tore down each cell wall and broke the chain off from the walls allowing the other girls to escape. The guards were left alone, unconscious.

Pohatu walked up first with the group of girls in the centre with Gali bring up the rear. He looked around to see if there were any guards and saw that there was none; the Toa escorted the girls to the courtyard where three horses were just coming to a stop.

"Pohatu?" Louise said as she dismounted followed closely by Kirche and Montmorency. "What's going on?"

"Ah Louise." He gestured towards the girls they rescued. "We were just saving the day. These girls were locked up in Mott's dungeon. I believe his words were, 're-education'." He scowled at the last part.

"So the rumours were at least half true then." Kirche said in a sad tone. "These poor girls."

"Where is John though? I thought he would be with you." Montmorency asked.

"He is inside dealing with Mott, I'll show you the way." Gali said turning back to walk into the house again.

Line Break

Gali, Kirche and Louise – Montmorency had stayed behind to provide medical assistance if it was needed - walked through the rocky corridor. They came upon the broken iced door and stepped inside. John was sitting on the sofa looking through some folders. Hearing movement he looked up.

"Hi guys." He greeted still in the armour, he looked at Gali and asked. "Are the girls safe?" She nodded in response.

"Where is Mott." Louise asked worriedly. "Please tell me you haven't killed him."

"I told him to chill out." He pointed to a block of ice at the back of the room. The human girls walked up to it and could see that the Ice was thin enough to see through. As they peered inside they saw Mott standing up, teeth chattering from the cold.

"Won't he die of hypothermia?" Kirche asked.

John shook his head. "No, he'll live, he'll be cold when he gets out, but he will live." He raised his voice so Mott could hear him. "Though you don't deserve to live, do you Mott." A muffled scream came from the ice prison.

"Oh be quiet." A voice called from behind the ice prison that had shielded the person from view.

"Who's there?" Called Louise, she drew her wand in response.

"Oh, Miss Valliere." Siesta said stepping round from the block of ice. "Welcome." She said cheerily, a tone that she hadn't had in her voice since hearing that Count Mott had bought her.

"Enjoying yourself Siesta?" John chuckled. She nodded as she continued to watch Mott shiver within his cell.

"So what are going to do with Mott Darling?" Kirche asked as she looked to the cell he was in.

"Simple, the authorities should be on their way now thanks to one of the guards I let go. They'll see all this then Mott will be arrested." He told them.

As if on cue voices could be heard coming from the corridor they had come through. Standing up John gathered the folder together and stood at the front of the group.

A group of five had appeared; at the head of the group was a woman with short blonde hair, with a white cape with a crown symbol on it, brown knee high boots and a green dress that allowed her to move easily.

"What is going on here?" She asked in a no nonsense tone.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" John asked optic whirring slightly.

"My name is Agnes Chevalier de Milan, I am the captain of her majesties Firearm squad, what is going on here." Agnes asked.

"Count Mott has been abusing his staff, and imprisoning them when they try to escape." John explained "He needs to be looked up, or better yet killed."

Agnes hummed in agreement. "Yes your friends outside said as much, where is he?"

John turned and motioned for Siesta to step aside, upon doing so Kopaka John then tapped the prison with the Ice blades and the prison shattered into small pieces, revealing Mott shivering rubbing his upper arms.

"Count Mott, you're under arrest for charges of slavery." Agnes said as two of her team went behind Mott and cuffed him.

"Oh before that, can you look at these, I think you might want to see these." He said. He lifted up the folder he was reading so everyone could see.

Mott however cried out in fear. "No! that's just nothing, no need to read it." He cried trying –failing miserable – to make the document sound useless.

John chuckled darkly. "I told you that you would pay for your crimes. Seems slavery wasn't the only one. Was it Mott?" He said turning to look at the Count, the optic narrowed as Kopaka John glared at him.

Louise and Kirche looked confused as he handed Agnes the folder who started to skim through, she must have seen something interesting because a dark smile came over her face as she looked to Mott once more.

"Add treason to the charges as well." She said darkly as Mott sagged in the arms of his captors in defeat.

Line Break

Once outside Pohatu greeted the group, a fist bump for Gali and John who had just dispelled the armour in a glow of white.

"Well done John, you've done well in capturing the Count. And without killing, well done indeed." He said happily.

"Hey you guys helped, I didn't do everything, I mean I only went after Mott, you saved the girls who were in the dungeon." He said.

"But you were the one who wanted to rescue Siesta in the first place. If not for you then these girls would still be trapped." Gali told the boy who smiled in response.

"Seems he wasn't just into making girls his slaves, he was also a traitor to his country." John replied "So he probably won't be alive for long anyway." The Group nodded in agreement.

Just then Agnes walked up to the group.

"No, he won't, however thank you for rescuing the girls, we are taking them to a nearby hospital to make sure they are okay." She told them gesturing to the group of women who were being loaded into a carriage, all chains removed from them.

"It's no problem, so what now?" He asked.

Agnes face was that of stone, but she was smiling inside at the fact a mage was getting their due. "He will be tried and then executed as is the result of treason." She told them. "What's your name? I have given you mine but have not given me yours."

"Sorry, My name's John Roberts." He said extending his hand. Agnes took the hand and shook it. "I'm surprised to see a noble helping commoners."

"Oh I'm not a noble." He told her, a look of confusion was on her face at that. "Look I've gotta get going, I don't have to stay to give a statement or something, or am I in trouble too for attacking nobility.

Agnes, surprisingly, laughed. "No, you may go Mr Roberts." And with that she turned back to the group she had arrived with.

John walked to his group. "So, ready to go home?" Louise and Montmorency nodded in response. Kirche however hugged John into her chest.

"Oh Darling you were so brave to rescue those girls today, well done my love." She said in joy as John tried to get out of the hug. Finally getting out he turned to siesta. "Ready Siest..." He stopped because Siesta had kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, for saving me John." She said a smile on her face.

"Su-sure no problem he chuckled." Louise had found a cart and with the help of the Toa had hitched it up to one of the horses.

John climbed in and sat down, the Toa disappearing in a glow of blue and brown. Yawning he had already fallen asleep before Louise and Kirche and climbed on as well.

"He must be tired from the fighting and summoning for such a long time." Siesta said placing his head on her lap watching him sleep as Montmorency willed the horse onwards back to the academy.

**And there's Count Mott done. Now you're probably thinking 'what's with the whole dark themes'. I wanted to make this part a bit darker than normal, one reason is to point out the noble system is corrupt (Not all of the noble are corrupt, but quite a few really push the limit) however I tried not to make it too dark, I hope have seceded with this. Yeah Mott's a traitor (don't think this is cannon) had to put some foreshadowing in. Also yes I added a hologram feature to the Taitoku, it's not a power up so it should be ok to add. Now I was really surprised at the feedback from you guys so it's time to look at the reviews.**

**KH-Hardcorefan4483 – Thanks for understanding. Jessica is an interesting idea. I'm considering it, it's just that I need to think of a decent reason to get Jessica out of her father's inn more, as well as making her eventually leave it, (She loves that place) but I will try to think of something.**

**Firem78910 – (* bangs head on wall*) Of course Toa healing powers I forgot about them. Cattleya, great idea I'm thinking of a way to work that now, but it won't start until second season. As for Tabitha, I like the idea (she's nice), I'm just not sure if I'd pick her over the others but thanks for the suggestion.**

**Guest – Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Telron – Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

**Toa Coy 2.0 – I'm glad you are enjoying it, yeah Tahu in Nuva form is my fave (Larva board FTW) I hope I'm able to introduce you to the world in a good way.**

**G.U.N.D.A.M.-54 – I'm curious to know why you don't want Montmorency. I think it will work as a great lesson of humility to Guiche and actually give Montmorency a stable love life (or at least more stable one what with the other girls of the harem). With your Mata Nui idea, it is interesting, I'm probably changing it a bit but some of the elements will be implemented. Now Wardes is a bit difficult, see he wants power (all of it), so I can't see him seeing the error of his ways (even in fanfics.) Sorry but the idea was considered I promise.**

**BlackHolelord - Yeah I know what you mean, it's a shame that there's so few. Good to know that Bionicle is coming back next year. Saw it on youtube about a week or two ago and so this idea was born, glad you're liking this. Kirche is stunning I agree completely but it might be her character that throws people off, hence the small backstory that she lacked in the show. I hope I can do the relationship justice (especially when the others move in on John).**

**Kraken5 – Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like the idea. You are the first review with a negative view. However thank you for pointing out the problems. I hope that this chapter is an improvement from the previous two. I believe I've implemented the why of John's actions, helping him become more lifelike (I hope this is what you meant.) The idea of a newbie coming into it is nice; however I believe that's more of a preference. This is a weird reason but on the beta front I prefer to do things on my own, I know it sounds stupid but that's just me. I apologise if this has sounded rude (it wasn't meant to be I'm glad for the feedback.) And I hope you will come to enjoy this fic more in the future.**

**That should be it for now. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. If you want a certain girl in the harem please leave a review. Next up chapter 4: Training and an exhibition. Spartan243**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training and an Exhibition

It had been two days since John's assault on Mott's estate and the Count's capture. Word had spread up and down the country about Mott's capture and the white armoured figure who had wielded the element of ice as though he was the very master of it, within pubs the commoners laughed loudly at the tale of the corrupt noble entombed in a cage of ice as he waited to receive his just punishment, and they toasted the man who had brought down the Count.

Surprisingly to some John's name was never mentioned, but the students and some of the staff at the academy knew some of what had transpired that night and who had done it. Fewer students made fun of Louise during class whenever the opportunity arouse – much to her pleasure – less they ended up on the wrong side of John's anger. A small amount – that was increasing - of students had actually thanked John for what he had done – much to his amazement – for removing corrupt filth from a place of power. The commoner staff was bordering on worshipping him, in a joking manner, much to John dismay and a hell of a lot of downplaying of the event to try to stop it.

However Siesta had told the staff exactly what she had seen, after shortly following after john as he walked the passage to Mott. So no matter what happened John was still revered by the staff.

John had received his second outfit and was currently putting it on. As he walked to the mirror he was able to get a good look at the new attire from the magical tailor.

It was dominated with white. He wore a top much like the Tahu one, this however was white, with the symbol of Kopaka on the same position as before in black making it truly stand out. The trousers were a light grey much like Kopaka's legs, the shoes were snow white with the bottom half being gunmetal grey showing the ice blades of Kopaka in their ice skates form, the laces were also light grey. This time he wore white with grey stitching fingerless gloves with Kopaka's symbol in black on them. He had a cloak much like that of Tahu's version of the outfit. This time the cloak was snow white but the back of it seemed to move that went from a gentle snow form to (though he wouldn't see it when he ran) a raging blizzard as he moved. However Quinn didn't stop there, she took inspiration from the optic of Kopaka and fashioned glasses which had the red/orange of Kopaka optic as the lenses with a grey frame (they worked as sunglasses).

"Now this is a cool outfit." John said turning from the mirror to look at Louise. His response was a groan from both Louise and some of the Toa at the pun – no one saw it but Kopaka had a slight smile on his face at the pun but it quickly vanished – "What?" he asked with a grin as he walked to the door allowing Louise out first as they walked to breakfast.

Line Break

John sat down at the long table and began to eat his meal as he looked around at the other students. Originally the children would give him dirty looks because of where he was eating – John however didn't care – but now they seemed to either look away from him quickly or try and ignore him since the Mott incident. There was a small few who would give a nod in greeting – primarily Tabitha whenever he saw her but there was others – which was nice.

"Tea, Sir?" Siesta asked.

John sighed. "Come on Siesta, what have I said about that stuff? I don't own you or anything like that."

"You do in a way." Louise spoke up as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. John rolled his eyes in response.

It was true; the day after John had rescued Siesta he had spoken to the headmaster of the academy to find answers on why Siesta was given away so easily, nearly losing his temper in the process. In the end the Headmaster had made the decision – with a strange look in his eye – that John would be the holder of the contract of Siesta. However seeing as John had no way of paying her Old Osmond said they would continue to make use of her services with John being the go to man if anything happened, hoping to prevent a similar incident as before John agreed to the idea. Needless to say Siesta was very happy about the arrangement; she had taken to her new role with John as her lord with gusto, barely being seen far from him when her other duties didn't interfere. John found it sort of awkward at times but never ordered her to do anything, because he felt he wasn't her boss he tried to get her to just call him John, it wasn't working much but it was getting better.

"Er, yes, please." He responded to her question leaning back slightly so she could pour the tea in to his cup. "Thank you Siesta." She smiled happily in response.

"Darling!" Kirche called as she appeared behind him and hugged him, with her breasts resting on his head like some kind of resting post.

"Morning Kirche." 'Is this just going to be the routine from now on? Could be worse I mean her breasts feel grea… no, no thinking about that.' "How are you this morning?" He asked the red head.

"Oh just fine Darling." She said as she sat down next to him and let Siesta pour her a cup of tea. "What are you going to be doing for the exhibition? I'm sure you will be amazing."

John gave a puzzled look before asking. "What exhibition?"

"You mean Louise hasn't told you?" She asked puzzled then looked at Louise.

"I forgot, between his fight with Guiche and Mott I forgot." She told them angrily.

"So what is this exhibition?"

"The second year students show off their familiars, the royal family comes to watch the event whenever they can." Kirche explained as she looked at him. "I think flame and I will try for third place this year seeing as how difficult it will be to get higher."

"Why third?"

"One would be Tabitha's dragon Silpheed and I'm sure you will be much more amazing than a salamander but I do think we can easily get third place."

"Wait I have to take part as well?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, you are a familiar after all; oh I just can't wait to see what you come up with." She hugged him into her chest once more.

"So when is it?"

"The first day of next week."

"But tomorrow is the weekend." The girls nodded in agreement

Finishing his meal he turned to Louise. "In that case I best get going, I'll see you later Louise." He told her as he got up from his chair. "I'll see you guys later as well." He told them as he looked at Siesta and the other girls.

Line Break

He was outside in one of the courtyards separate from the other familiars, except Flame who had seemed to have taken to the object of his master's desire and was curled up next to John asleep as John stroked him.

John looked at the Taikoku. "So anyone have any ideas for the exhibition?"

"Should we really be participating in this?" Tahu asked. "It sounds like a waste of time and energy."

"Don't be like that Tahu, you may have some fun." John said, a grin formed on his face. "Though the same could be said for Koli."

"Careful. You'll upset Takanuva." Pohatu said, as if on cue a growl from said Toa could be heard.

"I'm kidding and you know it." John laughed at the rise he got from the ex Koli player. "What about you Derf, any ideas?"

"Why not a fight partner, you seem good at that." The sword chuckled at his little joke. "Or you could encase another noble in ice."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Which, the first or the second?" the sword questioned.

John rolled his eyes "First obviously."

"But fight who exactly?"

"Guiche?" Gali asked.

"Doubt it he's scared of me too much, keeps freaking out when I'm near." He shook his head. "I feel sorry for Montmorency, he's always cheating on her. I don't get why though."

"Oh, is love in the air, I thought you liked Kirche." Takanuva spoke up.

John face reddened. "Shut up. I just think she's a nice girl; no one deserves to be cheated on. And stop going on about Kirche."

The Toa of Light laughed. "That was for the Koli comment." John grumbled in response.

"Speaking of which, have you decided yet?" Onua asked.

"About what?"

"Kirche of course." Lewa spoke up "You can't avoid-talk with her about her love-feelings."

"Since when were you my love life councillors?" John grumbled. He sighed before answering. "I don't know, I mean she seems nice, it's just what if I will only be temporary?"

"She said it wouldn't." Gali spoke.

"I know she did, it's just a fear I guess." John looked at flame. "If only you could tell me what goes on in her head." He chuckled as the Salamander continued to sleep.

"Actually I've got a better idea. How about some training?" John said climbing to his feet.

"How and with who?" Asked Derf rising from his sheath.

"Well I've not really used you now have I. So I'll fight with you against one of the Toa." He explained. "So any takers?"

"I'll go first." Tahu spoke up.

"Alright then."

**SUMMON**

**TAHU NUVA **

The Toa of Fire quickly appeared before John and drew his Magma swords while John pulled out Derf. The runes on John's hand began to glow as he prepared for Tahu's attack. 'What the?' John thought to himself noticing the runes glowing.

Tahu advanced on john quickly, eager to start the spar, moving his blades in a downward strike. John quickly brought Derf up in a successful attempt to block his attack. The Toa pushed down trying to make John wide open; however John wasn't letting up and tried to push back with some result but not enough to push Tahu back. At a stalemate Tahu jump back and swung his swords in his hands before slowly advancing on his opponent.

John sidestepped and tried to strike at Tahu with a horizontal strike, Tahu flipped over the attack and spun round to strike the finishing blow, however John span on the spot and quickly stopped the attack.

"Very good, you have fast reflexes." Tahu complemented as he pushed down with his blade.

"Thanks." John replied with a grin. "But I'm surprised I have them outside of the armour."

"Perhaps it has something to do with the runes on your hand."

Looking at the glowing runes on his hand John nodded. "Yeah, but what do they mean." Shrugging he continued. "We'll worry about that later." With a sudden burst of strength John pushed back on Tahu's sword and jumped back before moving in with a burst of speed.

THUNK

Derf had been knocked out of John's hand by Tahu's counterattack with his first sword while the second one was pointed towards John's neck.

"I win." Tahu commented with a cock grin. As John went to retrieve Derflinger Tahu gave him some advice. "Your stance was good when you defend, however you become open when you move to strike your opponent."

"Yeah though I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did, and that burst of speed was surprising as well." He looked at the runes on his hand that had now stopped glowing now that Derf was stored back in his sheath. "Shame Turaga Nokama isn't here, she'd be able to translate it for us, guess I just try and find someone to tell us instead." Tahu nodded in agreement.

"So shall we continue or are there other things to do?" Tahu asked, a grin suddenly formed on his face. "Never mind behind you."

"What?" Turning around to see what was there, he was suddenly inside Kirche breasts… again.

"Oh darling here you are I missed you." She said as she hugged him

"It's only been half a day; you couldn't have missed me that much." He said.

Kirche pouted. "Half a day is half a day too long, I told you I wanted to be by your side forever and I mean it."

'Taking it a bit too far though don't you think' he thought, aloud though he just chuckled nervously while Tahu looked on.

"Oh Tahu I didn't see you there why are you out and about?" Kirche asked now noticing the Toa of fire.

"Just training with John here, I'm sorry for keeping him away from you Miss Zerbst." He replied with a grin.

John just gave him a look. "Since when were you the joking type Tahu." A huff was his response from Tahu, the Taikoku just emitted laughter from the other Toa (bar Kopaka).

"Never a dull moment around you is there my friend." Pohatu's voice came from the device.

"That's my Darling for you." Kirche said as she wrapped her arms around him once more her head on his shoulder. "Now why don't we find a more private area for us to 'talk'." She whispered in his ear.

Face now as red as Kirche hair John stuttered out a reply. "W-wh-what are you on about?"

Another pout appeared on the beautiful girl's face. "How long are going to make me wait. Do you really want to go home that much?" She asked hurt.

John quickly span around and looked at the saddened girl, his mind raced as he looked into her eyes that seemed to shimmer with the hurt of potential rejection. 'Am I really just trying to fob her off? Do I really want to return home? No not really, there was nothing really going for me there, here though, I can possible be something, between Mata Nui's words and the people I've met here, but what if…?' He sighed aloud. "Kirche I promise you here and now that my decision is nearly made I'm just trying to figure out if I should really stay here, I mean I'm not from this world so will I truly be accepted here?"

Kirche's face softened as she began to stroke his cheek lovingly. "Am I not enough for you? I swear to always be by your side no matter what, I promise to always stay by your side no matter what."

John's eyes widened at her words. "I promise I will answer you soon. I just need a few days. I like you Kirche, there's no doubt about that, it's just, I need time to figure my next move out is all, I hope that makes sense."

She smiled in response at his answer. "Then I shall continue tempt you with all I have." She whispered into his ear sending a tingling sensation down his spine as he gulped. She turned and walked off to the dining hall swaying her hips while doing so, John couldn't avert his eyes even if he wanted to.

"So have your fears been put to rest?" Tahu asked as he walked up to stand beside the young man. "I may not know much about humans but I do believe she was being sincere."

John looked to the ground and sighed. "Yeah I think so too. It's just, I've never been good with people and I've never had a relationship and I was terrible with women back home, and now everything is changing so fast it's just disorientating. I mean what if I just cause Kirche to leave me later because I was a crappy boyfriend and then there's this whole impending doom thing so I probably won't have time for relationships."

"But what if pushing her away is hurting her more than you ever could if you messed up in a relationship?" Onua asked. "And just because trouble is coming in the future doesn't mean that you should neglect the opportunities of the present."

"Your right Onua I shouldn't be thinking about the future too much and letting it affect me. I mean with you guys having my back, so I shouldn't be that worried now should I." He replied with a happy grin.

"So you'll talk to her now?" Takanuva asked. John groaned in response, Tahu returned to the Taikoku and John set off in his quest for food.

Line Break

Sitting down next to Louise at the dining table John began to eat his lunch before turning to Louise. "So how was class?"

"It was a standard lesson nothing special." She looked at him. "You were talking with the Zerbst women again." It wasn't a question.

"So what, and how could you tell? You weren't nearby." He asked confused.

"She looks bored in class whenever you're not there and now she looks over the moons." She said pointing her fork in the direction of said girl a few tables' away sitting and talking (almost a one way conversation) with Tabitha.

"Sherlock Holmes everybody." John mumbled before talking to Louise. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"I already told you, we Vallieres' will not allow the Zerbst to take anything of ours." She said angrily.

Speaking calmly he responded. "Louise I want you to think careful before you respond. If I ever decided to get into a relationship with Kirche what would your response be?"

"You wouldn't because as your master I forbid it." She replied and resumed eating.

"Try again, and think this time." He said in an almost monotone in nature.

Louise turned to look at her 'servant' and saw the stone like expression he wore. She thought back to all the previous conversation they had on the same topic. She sighed be answering again. "I have no say in the matter because you aren't a pet, you are my partner and that means we are equals."

John nodded. "Good, you're learning. Now about the exhibition, do you know of anyone useful to help set up a battle scenario?"

She thought for a moment, thinking about her other class mates who may be able to help. "Guiche is the only person who could probably help; with his golems it could help create multiple fights rather than one giving you a chance to show off more than one of your abilities."

John hummed in conformation. "Yes that makes sense, well better go find him, hopefully he won't freak out. I'll see you back at the room after class ok?" He told her, she nodded and went back to her meal. John walked of in search of the blond.

Time skip

John walked around the Academy before coming across Montmorency and Guiche. Surprisingly though they didn't seem to be shouting at each other.

"Hey Guiche I've got a favour to ask." He called out. Guiche flinched slightly and turned to speak to the young man.

"What now?" He asked annoyed. "I'm trying to spend time with Montmorency."

"Sorry for interrupting your… busy schedule but I wanted to ask if you could help me with something." Seeing that he had the boy's attention he continued. "I need your help with the exhibition coming up."

"My help? Why?" Guiche asked.

"Your golems." John explained at Guiche confused look he sighed and continued. "I need you to make golems for me to fight as part of my routine for the exhibition."

"Sure I guess but why me, I thought you would hate to ask anything of me." Guiche asked genuinely puzzled.

"I think you're an idiot for multiple reasons, I don't think hate is a word to use when I think of you."

Guiche sputtered. "Why am I an idiot?"

John slumped and looked at Guiche in disbelief. "Really? You're asking why, okay first you assaulting Siesta because you fucked up was a major reason, but I think you learned your lesson about blaming others." A rapid nod of Guiche's head confirmed that. "That brings me on to my second point. Your cheating, why did you cheat on Montmorency? I'm genuinely asking because I don't get why."

Guiche just looked to the floor embarrassed. "I don't know." He mumbled

John hummed. "So will you help me then?" He asked offering his hand. Looking up Guiche nodded yes and shook the offered hand. "Thanks I'll see you later." Turning to Montmorency he said. "Always a pleasure Montmorency." She gave a small smile and a slight wave before John turned and walked off.

Line Break

It was the day before the exhibition and all the students and staff were assembled in the courtyard with the entrance/exit of the Academy. John was standing between Kirche and Louise with Tabitha next to the red head.

"Soooo why are we out here?" John asked looking around at the faces of the other students, they seemed to be waiting with baited breath, for what he didn't have a clue.

"We are waiting for the royal family." Louise explained. "Although I heard it will just be the princess, since the Queen is still ill and the King is no longer alive." John gave a look of understanding.

The Academy continued to wait before the sound of hooves hitting stone could be heard looking to the entrance John saw Soldiers (In very smart uniforms) on horseback coming in to the academy in twos. In between the large groups of soldiers was a carriage coloured purple and white and was very fancy in its design, 'definitely the royal carriage' John thought to himself. The carriage and its escort came to a stop perfectly in front of the gap in the centre of the students and staff. The carriage door was opened by a young lady in what looked to be a maid outfit or something along those lines. The first person to step was an older lady in the same attire; holding out her hand the princess inside took the hand and stepped out as well.

Now, when John was told about the royal family details weren't really given when it came to looks. The most he knew was that the Princess was loved by the nobles of the country and even the commoners – the head chef who wasn't a massive fan of the nobility, had never actually said a word against her to John's surprise – so John built up an image of a kind princess with a pretty face not much else really. He was off in the looks department by faaaaaar. Stunning was the only word he could up with as he looked at her face. She had purple hair that came to her shoulders that accented her face, her eyes were blue and held a look of happiness and love for the people she observed a smile on her face, she wore a white dress that hugged her upper figure (and her large –but not as big as Kirche's but looked larger than Siesta's – breasts) and flowed outwards at the bottom, on the neck of the dress was three light blue gems. She also wore a purple cape that came together at the top of her chest with another light blue gem that probably worked as the clip for the cape, on her head she wore a silver crown that had three of the same coloured gems placed on it. All the students gasped as they beheld her beauty.

Try as he might John couldn't help but comment. "Holy shit she's gorgeous." He hoped no one had heard him but it seemed Louise and Kirche had (the Toa had but made no noise). Louise told him to be quite and elbowed him in the ribs roughly. "Ow" he groaned as clutched his stomach. Kirche however chose a different form of comment.

"Ah my Darling finds the princess more beautiful than me, how unfair." She pouted playfully.

John not even thinking decided to reply to her playful comment. "You are very beautiful Kirche, on par with the princess in your own right, however it's just that she has the air of grace around her that gives her beauty a different feel than yours does." His face reddened at realising what he said 'where the fuck did that come from?' he thought confused.

"A Zerbst wouldn't know a thing about grace." Louise spoke, to which a smack to the back of the head was her answer. "Ow." She cried rubbing her head.

"No insulting Kirche I've told you." John scolded. Tabitha meanwhile had just been reading one of her books the entire time.

The group – minus Tabitha turned their attention back to the princes (with her armed guard) as she walked towards the staff who were on one knee in respect. Stopping in front of Old Osmond she spoke. "I'm sorry that this is so last minute Sir Osmond."

Head still bowed he responded. "It's of no problem, we are honoured that you have come today even during the hard times your family is having."

"Thank you for your words, I wanted to see this year's students personally."

"Why is that my lady?" He asked raising his head to look at the beautiful princess.

She smiled before replying "Personal reasons."

Time Skip

It was night time and John and Louise were back in their room.

Knock Knock

"Huh, wonder who that is?" John asked as he got up and opened the door slightly before jumping back as a hooded figure barged into the room and shut the door and stood against it.

"W-who are you?" Louise said as John withdrew Derf and brought the blade close to the intruder's neck.

"No. Sudden. Moves." John told the intruder who slowly reach for their hood and pulled it down.

"It's lovely to see you again, Louise." The Princess said.

Louise was on her knee before John knew what was happening. "Princess Henrietta, you honour us with your presence.

'Shit shit shit put the sword away before you kill the princess.' John's mind screamed as he realised who his sword was close to cutting. Quickly but carefully he sheathed Derf while hoping he wouldn't get in trouble, however as soon the sword was out the way Henrietta ran to Louise and wrapped in a tight hug.

"Don't talk like that Louise, we were best friends as children." She spoke warmly to the pinkette.

John looked on confused as were the Toa in Taikoku. "Erm, is anyone going to explain what's going on?"

Louise glared at John. "I had the honour of being the princess's playmate when I was younger." She explained as her look softened.

"Please, can't you just call us friends?" Henrietta asked the young girl.

"But why are you here princess?" Louise asked.

"I came to see you and your familiar preform in this year's exhibition, I've been looking forward to it for a while now." She smiled as she then looked to john. "I have been looking forward to meeting you Mr Familiar."

"Really? Erm why?" He then bowed politely. "Sorry, I er pulled a sword on you."

Making him look at her she responded. "There is no need to apologise, you were only protecting Louise. I wanted to thank you for dealing with Count Mott."

"I thought my name wasn't mentioned?" John said confused. "Also why wasn't Mott dealt with sooner?"

"Don't speak to the princess like that." Louise shouted at her familiar. Henrietta however just waved it off and told her it was fine before answering John.

"Agnes is my bodyguard so when she gives a report nothing is withheld, unless there are things better left unsaid in certain company." She then sighed sadly. "Mott was unfortunately able to cover up his deeds well enough to fool most people we sent to search the premises, some were however bought off, and we are currently investigating if he had accomplices." She explained. "Thank you for saving those women and for exposing him, if there is anything I could do, please you have but to ask." She told him bowing slightly.

John placed his hands up. "It's not a problem really, I just went to save a friend, I'll be honest, I had no idea he was a traitor." He replied hoping that would be the end of it.

"Be that as it may the offer will always be there." She told him. "I would like to see the golems I've heard so much about. Is it alright if I see them now?"

John chuckled. "You will have to wait till tomorrow they will be fighting with me tomorrow. Also their not golems, they are bio-mechanical beings." At her confused face he continued. "Think golems with thoughts and emotions – 'I wonder how many times I will have to explain this' - I promise it will be worth the wait."

"Then I look forward to your performance, Mr Familiar."

"Just call me John, all my friends do."

"Of course, then call me Henrietta please. May I make a request?" She asked

"Sure."

"Please protect Louise, she means the world to me." She asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Sure I will, it's what I do as her partner." She smiled at him happily in return. 'Gordon Bennett, that smile, could make anyone do anything for her." He thought as he looked at the face of the smiling princess.

Pulling her hood up over her head Henrietta gave a final goodbye to the pair before leaving.

John looked to Louise. "She was nice." She nodded in response before climbing into her bed.

Next Day

The occupants of the academy had all gathered together in front of a large wooden stage while the performers. With everyone in attendance the announcer declared the exhibition under way. As Louise and John waited for their turn they were able to watch the other participants. The fat kid from the other – who was called Malicorne – preformed with his Owl, while Kirche and Flame made quite the display with things such as fire tornados and such. Montmorency and her frog familiar (robin) preformed with the frog dancing to Montmorency playing a violin. Guiche… Guiche was lying on his large mole familiar (verdante) with a rose in his mouth, while they posed on a bed of roses; yeah John didn't what to say. Tabitha (who hadn't trained for the exhibit, she just read her books while the others did so) was flying on her dragon Silpheed, the crowd was mesmerised by their performance – 'no duh, dragon' thought John – Finally it was their turn, Louise remained off the stage as John walked up Guiche, remained next to Louise ready to summon his golems.

"Hello, I'm the familiar of Louise de la Valliere, my name is John Roberts. Before I begin I would like to say the beings your about to see are called Toa, these are living machines that are masters of their element I hope you enjoy the show we provide." So far the part of the crowd that didn't know what he was on about whispered to themselves. The staff and the princess had their eyes fixed on the stage. Nodding to Guiche the boy then summoned four of his golems. "Alright let's go!" John grinned as he brought up the Taikoku.

**ARMOUR ON **

**LEWA NUVA**

The crowd gasped as the blue screen moved through John and watched as the Toa of air's armour was placed on him. Lewa John grinned as the golems charged at him; he rushed towards them as he withdrew the air katana. John cut the first golem down from shoulder to torso with one of the blades and then moved to a block as another tried to attack him. Jumping back he then cut the head off the third golem that had charged at the armoured young man while the other two stayed back. Lewa John grinned at an idea.

"Wind-fly." He cried as he leapt into the air and placed the blades in their flight position. The crowd gasped as they watched – what some thought was a commoner – fly around in the air laughing while doing so. Then their attention was brought back the stage as he flew over it. John hovered in place as used the Taikoku once more.

**SUMMON**

**TAHU NUVA**

The Toa of fire appeared before the captivated crowd as he withdrew his Magma swords. "Tahu just like the Rakshi." John told him as he landed next to the Toa. Tahu grinned realising what he meant.

"Wind-fly sand twister." Lewa John called out as he pointed the katana at the two remaining golems the blades span and a sand tornado flew straight towards the two golems. The entire audience couldn't take their eye off the stage as the metal golems were swept up into the tornado spinning within it at a ridiculous rate.

"Your right this is fun." Tahu called as he heated up his blade and crossed them in an X pattern.

"Glad you enjoyed it. But you know what they say Tahu. Sand!" Lewa John said to him as the blades kept spinning.

"And fire!" Tahu called as a stream of fire shot out from the heated blades and travelled to the tornado turning into a large fiery tornado. Slowly the tornado stopped and the crowd gasped at what they saw.

Trapped inside a large amount of glass in the shape of the tornado they had seen but moments ago were the two remaining golems, they looked magnified through the glass.

"Makes glass." Lewa John finished as he turned to the crowd.

The crowd sprung to their feet in applause at the sight of the large glass structure and the two element users. John and Tahu bowed back, Tahu then vanished in a glow of red and John walked off stage.

"So what do you think?" He asked looking at Louise.

"Brilliant, I had no idea you could do that." She said happily thinking she had a large chance in winning the exhibition.

"Glad you like it, but it was Lewa and Tahu's move originally, I just redid it with golems." He told her. "Still, the crowd seemed to like it, thanks Guiche, for your help." The boy gave a nod and walked off. The announcer came up to the stage and told everyone that to come back later for the judges final decision.

Line Break

Louise and John were walking around in the courtyard two over from where the exhibition was taking place.

**BANG**

John and Louise looked to the source and noticed something…. A very big something that was trying to punch its way into part of the Academy. A large golem made of earth that was bigger than Guiche's large golem that John had faced was trying to attack the Academy – for what reason John didn't know – but instead seemed to be hitting some kind of shield. On its shoulder was a person in a black cloak and a raised hood that hid their face.

"Hey! What do think you doing?" John shouted at the person on the golem's shoulder.

Turning to the source of the shout the hooded figure click their tongue. "Seems I've been discovered." The person said to themselves. "Get them my golem." The golem turned to engage the new targets and prepared to swing its fist at the human beneath it. However John reacted quickly.

**ARMOUR ON**

**ONUA NUVA**

Clad in the armour he quickly channelled the mask's power and brought up his hands. The figure smirked thinking it was going to be a quick kill. However the figure's eyes widen as they saw the armour clad boy gripping the golem's fist as the golem struggled to get free.

John pushed the golem's arm trying to make it fall, however this one was a lot heavier than Guiche's and so Onua John was having a bit more difficulty with the idea. Pushing as hard as he could he cause the golem to stumble slightly backwards but not by much. Withdrawing the Quake Breakers he moved to strike at the Golem's leg trying to serve it, the teeth of the weapon bit into the leg churning dirt as it went through relatively easily with the mask power's added strength, however as John looked back to see if any real affect had been done he saw the leg healing up as though nothing happened.

Louise watched on as the fight happened. She then withdrew her wand and aimed for the golem, trying to channel her magic she let loose a spell.

**BOOM**

Looking up Onua John saw that the golem hadn't been hit but the wall that it had been attacking had been and now sported a large hole in it.

"How did you break through square class defences?" The person – whose voice John could tell it was a woman's – cried out in shock. "Get her golem!" she commanded the construct.

"Louise move!" John called to the girl but it was too late as the golem quickly grabbed her and lifted her off the ground in a tight grip. Meanwhile the women had jumped into the hole in the wall and quickly came out again with a large box in her hands.

"You have a choice familiar!" The woman challenged. "Come after me or rescue the girl." With that said she quickly withdrew from the battlefield.

Growling John revved the Quake breakers once more and using his earth powers used the earth to launch him high into the air and quickly land on the 'wrist' of the golem and brought the chainsaw weapon down on it trying to sever the hand from the arm. The Quake breakers made quick work of the task at hand and the golems hand was severed. John grabbed hold of Louise as the severed hand opened up and they dropped to the floor without a problem, turning round to face the golem once more he saw the thing turn back to earth that formed a large pile on the ground.

"What now?" Louise asked worriedly.

"We tell the headmaster what happened, and then we go after her." John said staring at the pile of earth that used to be the golem.

**Hey Guys. Here is chapter four, I hope you liked it. The dialogue between Kirche and John was interesting to write but I hope it was okay. Speaking of relationships, I think I've got the harem almost set out. At the moment it's looking like John with Kirche as the main girl, Henrietta (She's one of my favourite character in the show) and Montmorency (I know you weren't a fan of the idea G.U.N.D.A.M but I really wanted to do it hope that's okay.) Cattleya I'm trying to think of how to work but I want to see if that can work (again won't start until season 2.) still open to suggestions though so please leave a review on the subject. I Hope you guys enjoyed the exhibition fight (yes I used the movie scene but it was awesome.) Next episode is the revelation of the third button, (remember magic core was close with the combing idea but not into Mata Nui.) Now on to reviews from last chapter.**

**Telron – you have a listening device in my head or something, don't you? I say this because I was actually thinking of doing this. It would work like john's except it could summon things like rakshi or the Makuta, i.e the mistaka ones (maybe teridax not sure yet.) however this won't show up until either very end of season 2 or sometime in season 3.**

**gundam decade – Thank you for the idea. However I'm not taking OC ideas at this time, all Toa and enemies will be cannon ones, it makes things easier for me. I apologise again, but thank you for the idea.**

**KH-Hardcorefan4483 – The reason for M is just for safety at the moment. However I am killing Wardes. This death may get gruesome but we will see. Another thing is that I may (this is a very large may) do lemons (I will make them as tasteful as possible, should be an…. Interesting experience.) **

**Toa Coy 2.0 – Your review gave me the biggest grin when you pointed out my decade reference. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you continue to.**

**The Tell-Tale Man – Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the idea hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**One more thing. If the next chapter isn't out within two weeks it may be a whiiiile before it is. DESTINY HYPE! Anyway so yeah when that comes out I'll be playing that a lot so it may be a while before the next update. Next up Chapter 5: Thieves and dances.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Thieves and dances

John and Louise had arrived at Old Osmond's room after the events in the Academy grounds. Strangely enough Kirche and Tabitha were there with the group standing across from Old Osmond, Colbert and Miss Longueville as well as some other noblemen standing in the room. It had been a day since the incident and John and Louise had gone to see Old Osmond and had told him what happened. However instead of going after the mysterious women right away the pair had been told to wait, seeing as they had no idea where the thief was headed, so they were told to continue on as normal until information had surfaced on the thief's whereabouts. They were (Kirche and Tabitha included) called to the headmaster's office during one of their classes and now were waiting to be told what was going on.

"Thank you all for coming on short notice." Osmond began as he looked around the room. "As you all know yesterday our esteemed Academy was robbed by the thief known as Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. The good news is, that due to the efforts of Miss Valliere and her familiar this thief was prevented from stealing a large portion of the treasures and artefacts that we have here." He said smiling at the two. Louise looked a little happy at the praise from the old man while John stood there next to her. Osmond's face then became one of worry as he continued. "Unfortunately in the chaos it has been confirmed that Fouquet did manage to steal one item, the Staff of Destruction."

Whispers between the noblemen in the room broke out, discussing what had happened and what it could mean. A few forced coughs brought their attention back to the Headmaster.

"I'm sure you have heard the legends of the Staff. Needless to say we cannot allow a thief to have such a powerful artefact in their possession." He told them in a serious manner before gesturing to Miss Longueville and continued explaining.

"Luckily Miss Longueville has been able to find some information on the whereabouts of this thief. So I ask of you who will accept the task of retrieving the Staff of Destruction." He finished

Silence reigned as John looked around the room. Colbert and Osmond he could understand not going because they were meant to look after the students but the others (some of them being the very guards guarding the vault at the time) remained silent and looked everywhere bar the group at the table.

"You can't be serious." John spoke up looking at the nobleman. "None of you are going to do your jobs?" He asked in shock and slight anger and the lack of spines these 'men' had. "You all talk about Honour when it comes to commoners besmirching your 'good name' but when another mage does it you shove your head in the sand!" he stared at the men in the room angrily before turning to Osmond. "I'll go."

Osmond looked taken aback slightly before nodding in confirmation. However before he could answer the young man he had noticed that Louise had raised her wand. "Miss Valliere?"

"I shall also be going to stop Fouquet." She replied in a tone that stopped most from saying anything against it.

"Look I'll sort it out I'll be fi – ow!" The rest of John sentence was cut off by the pain in his food after Louise had stomped on it in anger. "That hurt." Louise glared angrily at him, noticing that Kirche had also raised her wand he then spoke to her. "You too Kirche?"

She smiled lightly at him. "Of course, a Zerbst mustn't be out done by a Valliere." John rolled his eyes while Louise turned to look angrily at the older girl. "And of course I want to be at the side of my darling." Louise's glare intensified and John just reddened at the advances of the young women. Lastly Tabitha raised her staff. "You too Tabitha?" Kirche asked the blue haired girl.

"Worried" She said softly after giving a slight nod.

Osmond looked over the group and nodded sagely. "Yes I do believe that this will work, Miss Zerbst with her impressive fire magic and Miss Tabitha who is already a Chevalier."

The girls turned to the quite girl in shock. "Tabitha, you're a Chevalier?" Kirche asked in shock. A slight nod was her answer.

"What's a Chevalier?" John whispered to Louise.

"A knight." John nodded in understanding.

"And Miss Valliere who is…" Old Osmond trailed off trying to think of a good point to the normally destructive girl.

"Who comes from a very highly respected noble family." Colbert spoke up trying to praise the girl with not the best of results as John looked at him incredulously and Louise was hiding a hurt look. "And not to mention her familiar the legendary Ganda…" He quickly stopped talking before he revealed information he shouldn't have.

Time Skip

After Osmond had told them that Longueville would accompany them, seeing as she had found out the last known whereabouts of Fouquet, so they had got a horse and cart and set off towards a forest a few hours away from the academy. Longueville was upfront while the girls and john were in the back. The journey was mostly in a comfortable silence before John spoke up.

"If Fouquet can use magic, that makes her a noble right? So why is she stealing from other nobles."

"A noble and a person who can use magic are two different things." Longueville replied at John's questioning motion she continued. "In Tristan and most other countries a noble is always a person who can use magic, but not every magic user is a noble. Some have lost their title for one reason or another and some will become mercenaries, or in Fouquet's example, thieves." She seemed to think on something for a few moments before speaking up once more. "I too lost my title a long time ago."

"But you are the secretary of Old Osmond." Kirche voiced shock at the revelation.

"He doesn't care whether you have a title or not he employs those he thinks are worth employing." She responded.

"So how did you lose your title?" Kirche then asked.

"It's not something I like to talk about." She said sadly.

"Oh please, I really would like to know."

"That's enough Kirche leave her be, if she doesn't want to talk about it then we are to respect those wishes." John spoke up, surprising them with the hint of anger in his voice.

"Darling?"

"She clearly doesn't want to talk about it. I'm sure there are things you don't want to talk about now aren't there." She looked to the floor of the cart, silent, at his words.

"Why did you even come along Zerbst? You're not needed" Louise snapped at her. Now, John was sitting in between the two the whole journey so he now had them both leaning round/ into him as they began their little shout fight.

"Oh and what are you going to do about the golem little Louise." She retorted.

"My magic obviously."

"Oh yes because that obviously has worked so well in the past." Kirche said as their heads butted together as they growled at one another.

"Enough! Both of you." John shouted pushing them back off him and into their respective seats. "Kirche you're really starting to grip me so please be quiet before I get a headache." He then turned to Louise. "And you be quiet too. I had already spoken to Kirche, there was no need for your input, now be quiet." He told her angrily.

And so they sat in silence for the rest of the journey (Tabitha had been reading the entire time).

Time Skip

The horse and cart was brought to a stop a short distance from a rundown shed on the edge of clearing.

"This is where my information stated Fouquet last known location, it would be best to look for clues here." Longueville said as she tied the horses to the tree after the others had got out of the cart.

John quickly and quietly as possible walked up to the side of the shed and looked in through the partly broken window, taking a quick glance he could see that it was abandoned possibly for a long time seeing the dust that caked the table in the centre. Motioning to the rest of the group that it was safe they joined him at the front of the shed. Tabitha then motioned with her staff and cast a spell that detected if there were any traps within the building.

"No traps."

"I'll go look round the area just in case." Longueville said and then walked off.

With that John opened the door to the shack and walked in with the girls close behind him. Looking more closely he could see the dust was inches thick showing the place had been unoccupied for days if not weeks.

"This place hasn't been used for days; whoever gave Longueville her information was wrong." John said turning round to leave however Tabitha had noticed something in the corner of the room and walked over to it.

"Staff of Destruction"

John stopped and looked at what was in her hand, a dark blue rectangular case.

"You're kidding me" John said incredulously as he took it from her grasp and placed in on the table. "Let's check if it still here." He said opening it upon seeing the contents he chocked. "No fucking way!" He shouted out in surprise.

"What is it Darling?"

"It's a…" The rest of the sentence was cut off as he heard a scream from outside. "Louise!"

**SMASH**

All the occupants looked up as the roof of the shack was destroyed from the powerful sweep of the earth golems arm.

"It's a trap!" John yelled. However he then spotted movement behind the golem and saw it was Louise. "Get out of there!"

"No I will not fail this time." She then started to chant as she raised her wand at the Golem. "Thunder!" a small dent was made in the back of the golem which did little more than annoy it.

"Fire!" Kirche had already aimed her wand at the golem and let loose a powerful blast of flames towards it coating the upper half of it causing it to stumble back. Meanwhile Tabitha had called for her dragon but the golem had already shaken of the flame attack and had turned its attention to the small pink haired girl at its feet.

"Louise, run!" John shouted.

"No! I will fight, I will not be known as Zero Louise anymore. Thunder!" another small dented appeared on the front of the golem as it raised its large fist up ready to strike the small girl.

John sprinted forward as he slid under the golem grabbing Louise and pulling her out of danger as the golem's fist crashed down making earth fly everywhere.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" He shouted at her.

"Don't get in my way!"

**SLAP**

"What's the point if you die here, huh?" He growled out angrily. "What happens when you die, do I die with you or what, did you think about that!?"

Tears streamed down her face. "I – I don't want to be useless anymore. I want to be able to keep my promise to the princess."

John's look softened as well as his voice. "Look you don't have to do all the work, okay? That's why I'm here, so let me help you keep your promise." He told her, she stared at him in wonder.

A few feet away Tabitha had landed her dragon with Kirche on the back as well. John and Louise ran to them avoiding again the crushing fist of the golem. Louise climbed on as John turned to look at the golem.

"Get on!" Louise shouted.

"Get going we've got this." He said not looking from the golem. A nod from Tabitha and the group took off in to the sky.

"partner draw me!" Derf called out. Not wanting to argue John did just that and the runes began to glow once more. As the golem tried to punch its target John dashed to the side and then he swung Derflinger in a downward strike cleaving the hand of the golem from its arm and then quickly struck at the leg of the golem sending it to one knee.

_With the Girls_

"He's so fast." Kirche exclaimed as she watched the fight. "And he's destroying the golem with a sword."

"Look." Tabitha said quietly as the golem began to remake its self from its connection to the earth.

_Back with John_

"Dammit this isn't working." He placed Derf into the ground slightly and brought up the Taikoku and pressed the middle button. Instead of there being seven masks there was only two, one being Tahu's and the other Lewa's he then selected Tahu's. "Time to bring out the big guns!"

**KAITA FORM**

**AKAMAI NUVA **

The being that form could only be described as huge in appearance. Being at least half a head taller than the golem before it. For the mask it was Tahu's and had silver chest and shoulder guards while having a brown midsection and orange arms, the rear of its legs were light brown of while the front was the light grey with Pohatu's feet addition on the feet. This is Akamai Nuva, the Kaita Nuva of Valor.

_With the girls_

"Wh-what is that?" Louise gasped in surprised as she saw the giant creation below her squaring off against the earth golem.

"It has Tahu's mask so is it just a bigger version of him?" Kirche said as she noticed the mask of the thing before her.

"Combined." Tabitha said quietly but still caught the attention of the others so they continued to look at the being before them noticing little details here and there.

"Your right, it looks like Pohatu, Onua and Tahu have combined. Oh Darling you are just full of surprises." Kirche said in an awed voice.

_Back with John and co_

"Right let's try this again. Ready Akamai?"

"Ready" Akamai spoke with the voice of the three Toa that created it as he drew the double bladed form of Tahu blades and twirled it in challenge at the golem before it. The golem unconcerned with having a new opponent, pulled back its fist then launched a punch at the large Toa who didn't make any response. The golem's fist came closer but it only crashed against the shield that was created by the larger Toa. With the shield down Akamai quickly pressed his advantage and raised his left arm which had a claw like hand made of Pohatu's climbing claws and grabbed hold of the golems arm, then using his increase strength pulled the golem towards the ground while bringing up his foot.

The left side of the golem's 'face' was destroyed as Akamai's foot collided with it and travelled through it, golem fell to the ground with half a head. Akamai stepped back a few steps before the golem began to rebuild the rest of itself and climbed to its feet. This time the Toa Kaita wasted no time and the blades heated up at the edges as he prepared to strike, suddenly the Toa moved slightly and then he was on the other side of the large golem.

**SHINK**

**RUMBLE**

Before anyone knew what was happening the golem had been cleaved in two and the top half slid to the floor as the bottom grumbled to earth. Akamai stowed away his blades as the Golem once more reformed and roared in challenge. The Toa of Valour raised his right hand and made a 'bring it' motion with it. The golem lumbered forward fist cocked and launched another punch at the troublesome opponent. Akamai's clawed hand grabbed the fist and crushed it within the claw as his right fist collided with the chest of earth golem knocking it to the ground from the force of the blow.

Everyone watched breathless as they watched the Titans fighting, awed by the display of power. Unfortunately even though the golem was no match for the Toa Kaita it didn't seem to stay 'dead' for long as it kept reforming only to be bashed to the ground from a punch or kick from the colossal Toa.

"Dammit it's not staying down." John said looking up he saw the girls on slypheed and called up to them. "Give me the Staff of Destruction, Now!"

"What, why!?" Louise called out.

"Just do it!" With that said Tabitha brought the dragon down and landed behind John, a slight way away from the fight. Louise ran to him and handed him the box which he set on the floor.

"You can't use magic how are you going to use the staff?"

"It's not a staff it's a.." He started as he opened the case; pulling out the contents it was a cylinder that was green. "It's a rocket launcher." He finished.

"What?" Louise asked confused. John didn't responded and instead took the pin out, took the cover off the front of it and pulled the rest of the pipe out from its housing. He then flicked up the sight on the top of the barrel and called out to Akamai. " Akamai get back I'll deal with it!" the titan looked to John and saw what was in his hands and realised what it was from the information that he'd learned from John about his world and punched the golem making it stumble back as he backed away from the blast range. John looked to Louise and told her to hit the deck before taking aim at the golem. "Fire in the hole!" He yelled and pressed the button on the weapon, the entire time the runes continued to glow.

**BOOM**

The golem's face and upper chest was demolished from the rocket explosion and crumbled becoming noting more than a pile of dirt. The girls looked on as John dropped the weapon on the ground and looked up at the Titan before them.

"Thanks Akamai couldn't have done it without you." He said happily.

"You say that but you're the one who finished him." The Toa responded. John shrugged in response.

Suddenly John was enveloped in a passionate hug courtesy of Kirche her breasts in his face as she snuggled into him.

"Oh Darling you are just amazing I didn't know you could use magic." She said excitedly as she showed him her unique style of affection.

"Where's Fouquet?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah, her golem was here so where is she?"

A clatter was heard and they looked to see Longueville holding the rocket launcher.

"I must say it definitely lives up to its name of Staff of Destruction it destroyed my golem like it was nothing." She said.

"Your golem?" Kirche asked in a surprised tone.

"You're Fouquet?" Louise squeaked.

John reached for Derf before he heard the weapon being aimed at them and stopped dead his hand nearly around the handle.

"Stealing this thing was one problem but I wasn't sure how to use it, so I tried to lure some of the teachers here who might know how to use it." She explained as the girls stared at the barrel of the destructive weapon. "Imagine my disgust when only students came along, however I knew the boy could do it. You truly are Gandalfr."

"What, Gandalfr?" The students asked.

"Unfortunatly I will have to kill you, I don't really want to but the situation has changed, I doubt your golem will let me leave." She said and then pressed the button.

Click

Click-Click

"What, why won't it work?"

John grasped Derf and effortlessly pulled it from the ground and turned quickly on the spot and dashed towards the thief and hit her in the middle of her front with the handle of the sword. She coughed as she felt the air leave her lungs from the blow and the rocket launcher slid from her grasp to the floor. She listened to John's words before she blacked out.

"It's not a magic staff, it's a rocket launcher, single shot only, a weapon from my world." He said in a serious tone. Fouquet slumped to floor as john turned to look at the girls. "Looks like the job here is done."

Louise smiled happily while Kirche swooned over her Darling, while Tabitha stood by her familiar and then looked up at the colossal Toa and pointed with her staff. "Who?"

John looked up at the titan and began explaining. "This is Akamai Nuva he's a Toa Kaita. Kaita are formed from three Toa of different Elements, he consists of Tahu, Onua and Pohatu, His mask is the Aki Nuva the mask of Valor, it allows him to use the mask powers of Tahu, Onua and Pohatu. And because he's made of the three different Toa he can use their elements as well." Akamai then disappeared into the Taikoku in a glow of red, brown and black. John then started to grow tired "And he takes a lot of energy to summon." He finished before falling flat on his face.

Time Skip

The trip back had been uneventful, Fouquet was tied up in the back, Louise was upfront and Kirche had John's head resting on her knees as he slept after summoning the large Toa while Tabitha read her book and looks to the thief making sure she was still out cold. Upon returning to the academy they handed over Fouquet to the guards who locked her up to be transported back to the capital. John had woken up the next day from the exhaustion. Once he had woken up Kirche, (who had stay with him all night in worry – much to Louis's chagrin – in worry), told him that Old Osmond wanted to see them, with that John got dressed and headed out with Kirche and headed to the headmaster's office.

Once reaching the room he knocked and then opened the door when being told he could enter. Stepping in he and Kirche stood next Tabitha and Louise and waited for Osmond to speak.

"I would like to thank you all for helping in this matter and bringing down the thief I was surprised to find out that it was my secretary all this time." He said

"Where did you hire her from anyway?" Asked John.

"Oh I met her in a bar one night and I though what the heck." He said stroking his long bread with a smile on his face.

'Oh my God, I-I don't even..' John thought as he shook his head at the stupid answer.

"However I have some good news." He continued. "I've been told the Palace will be rewarding you three because of your help in this endeavour.

"Wait three? What about John?" Louise asked.

"Unfortunately he is not a noble so he will not get anything from the Palace." He replied sadly.

"I don't care, I just blew up a giant rock monster with a rocket launcher." John shrugged and then continued. "I ain't even mad."

"Rocket launcher?" Colbert asked.

"Perhaps we can continue this talk in a minute." Osmond cut in before speaking to the group again. "Tonight we will be hosting a party in your honour so please enjoy yourselves. Mr Roberts can you stay behind I have some questions for you, the rest of you may leave." With that said the girls left the room to prepare for the evening activities though not before Kirche whispered into John ear about promising a dance with the young man. With that said John focused his attention back to the men before him.

"So what do you want to know?" He asked

"Firstly what is a rocket launcher?" Colbert asked.

"A weapon that is designed to destroy heavily armed targets, it's a weapon from my world."

"Your world?" Osmond asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, Louise summoned me from a different world which is why I had no clue about anything here, now I have a question, where did you get the launcher?" he said his face dead serious.

Osmond remained quiet for a moment while looking at John before speaking up. "30 years ago I was facing off against a powerful creature when a man appeared in clothing that I'd never seen before carry two of those Staves, using one he destroyed the beast that had attacked me. However when he appeared he was badly hurt, I got him medical attention, however he didn't make it. When he was buried I had the staff he used buried with him and the other I presented to the Palace which they allowed us to keep here in the academy." He explained.

John thought that over before asking another question. "How did he get here in the first?"

"Unfortunately I have no idea, he died before he could tell anyone." John nodded slowly in understanding at that. Before dropping a question on them they didn't expect.

"What is Gandlfr?"

The two men's' eyes went wide. "How do you know that name?"

"Fouquet mentioned it; she said I'd be able to use the 'Staff' because of it."

The men looked to each other and seemed to have a conversation between them without saying anything before Osmond began explaining.

"Gandalf is a type of familiar that has the power to wield a weapon at peak efficiency. This particular familiar is two things. Human and is summoned by the user of Void."

"Void?"

"Yes the fifth element, lost to us since the time of our founder Brimir. It seems we have confirmed Miss Valliere element at last." She said with a chuckle at the final part.

"Wait Brimir is your god right, or at least that's what I've gathered."

"Yes, he summoned five different familiars, Gandalfr being one of them and now it seems that Miss Valliere has summoned you."

"So that means she has the power of God" 'Shit! Let's not piss her off then.'

"Not exactly, for one she can only summon one familiar, you, and has no means of learning her particular element at the moment, seeing it's a lost element after all, so she can't exactly tap into that power, in time if she can manage to learn it she can become very powerful, but on the same level as Brimir? I couldn't tell you." Osmond explained.

"So what happens now then?"

"For now we keep quiet, if the church hears this we might have trouble bare down on us which is something we don't need, claiming you're a Void user with no proof is Heresy after all." He told the boy in a depressed tone. "Now let's not worry about that I'm sure you need your rest from the fight, I'm told it was quite a spectacle, also enjoy the dance seeing as you are responsible for the defeat of Fouquet."

"Thought I wasn't worthy, not being a noble after all." John said in a sarcastic tone.

"Bah, if I had any say in it you'd be receiving a medal and money right here and now with what you've achieved since coming here." Osmond said in a huff. "Unfortunately that is not the case but we at the academy will honour you in our own way. Have a nice evening Mr Roberts." he finished with smile.

"Thanks, and John is fine." He said as he walked to the door and then left, heading to Louise and his room.

Time Skip

The party was in full swing, the students were chatting amongst themselves, Guiche was being Guiche while Tabitha was taking large amounts of meat and piling it on her plate (a very large amount) while Kirche was swarmed with men asking for a dance which she seemed to half enjoy, rather wanting to be with her Darling than these idiots. John meanwhile was out on the balcony drinking while thinking to himself about what he'd learned and a certain someone.

"Hey partner why not go dance with your girl?" Derf said from the side where he'd been placed.

"In a minute let me finish this." He said gesturing to his drink.

"You've been drinking that for, what? Half an hour, shouldn't you be enjoying the night seeing as you're responsible for it." A mischievous tone entered his voice. "I'm sure Kirche would appreciate seeing you in your new outfit."

Yes John had received another outfit, this time it was based on Onua. He had smart looking boots that were black the bottom half looking like the treads of the Quake Breakers in the same colour of Kopaka's version, the boots had light grey laces. His trouser were also black but highlighted with light grey stitching around the bottom and straight down the edges of the trousers. He had a black belt with a buckle that had Onua's symbol in white on the metal section. His shirt was white with Onua's symbol on the same position as before but in grey rather than black this time there was no gloves but his coat was a bit different. This one was more like a blazer or jacket, with the back coming to about his mid leg giving the look of the outfit being a smart yet practice one over all. The back was all black, dark like the tunnels that the Onu-wahi people inhabitants worked in.

"Yeah I'm sure she will but it's a bit difficult getting to her if you haven't noticed the amount of people around her."

"That would stop you how?" John rolled his eyes.

"It would be a good idea, maybe now you can tell her what you want to." Gali said from within the Taikoku.

"Yeah alright fine, just don't rush me I don't want to fuck it up alright, I mean I like her you know, but do I want to spend forever with her?" He shrugged. As he took another swig of his drink he turned as someone announced someone's name.

"Entering Duke Valliere's daughter, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere." The crowd gasped as she walked up the stairs and was able to be clearly seen by everyone. She had a white dress on with pink accents that flowed outwards from her waist downwards. She also wore gloves that went to her upper arms. Her hair was done up in a ponytail while some of the hair still framed her face, she also wore jewellery around her neck, gold with three blue gems in it. Too many she looked beautiful as she walked gracefully from the stairs towards John. Boys that were once her tormentors were now almost begging for a dance.

She stopped in front of John he stood the surprised and the girl's appearance though Derf decided he'd voice his opinion.

"Not too shabby Pinky." He chuckled causing the sheath to rattle.

"Be quite." Louise said angrily before offering out her hand to John as the Music started up once more, students returned to or found new dance partners. "Dance with me."

"Isn't it 'may I have this dance?'" John asked with a slight grin.

She blushed and spluttered slightly. "Only for tonight." She said in a huff. "Hay I have this dance." She said lightly as she curtseyed.

"Uh sure." He said as he was then led to the dance floor by the smaller girl. "Actually on second though I don't or rather can't dance." He said nervously.

"No matter, just follow me." She said as she placed one of his hands on her lower back and took his other in her other hand. From there they just stepped from side, swaying with the music.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me from the golem." She said as they danced. "If you hadn't saved me I wouldn't be here."

John looked at her in confused manner. "Of course I'm going to save you why wouldn't I?"

"Because I've been so rude to you in the past, I mean I took you from your home I'm sure you wouldn't want to stay here if you were able to go home." She answered in a defeated tone.

"Cheer up, I don't hate you if that's what you think, sure you took me from old life but to be fair I wasn't going to result to much there I had no idea what I was really doing with my life, I guess you could say there was no true meaning in my life. I mean since coming here I've met the Toa, defeated a corrupt noble, captured a thief and I got to blow up a golem with a rocket launcher, in my opinion this has been an absolute blast." He said with a wide grin. She smiled at that before asking.

"So you're going to stay?" She said in a happy voice.

"Sure I am not sure what'll happen but it's seems fun being here or has been so far." He glanced around the room before noticing the person he wanted to talk to. "And I think it's time I told a certain someone that as well." Looking to Louise he spoke again. "Sorry to cut this short but I have to go talk to her. In the meantime if anyone gives you any trouble, send them my way I'll sort them out, alright?"

She gave a small nod and they ended their dance and John began walking to the now smaller cluster of boys surrounding Kirche. Some saw who was coming and decided to make themselves scarce as other were moved to the side by John as he marched purposely towards the young women.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He spoke as he offered his hand to her.

"Get in line then try." One of the boys said as he turned to look who had asked and nearly shat himself when he saw who it was. John looked at the kid and gave him a glare that told the boy to beat it. The kid almost ran to the other side of the room as the other also backed away from the two and went looking for other partners.

"Of course, I would love to Darling." Kirche took John's hand, like before John positioned himself as Louise had shown him moments earlier and they began to sway to the music as they looked into each other's eyes.

"You look very beautiful tonight." John complimented as he looked her over. Kirche wore a dress that went from the mid breasts to her feet the middle of her dress was light purple while the sides were purple. She wore gloves that came up to her upper arm while her shoulders were bare. Her hair was done up in a ponytail as well but her right eye was still covered. Around her waist was a belt that caused the dress to fit to her form even more, on the belt were three ruby gem stone.

"Don't I always look beautiful?" She asked with a playful tone.

John chuckled. "Yes you do, but I'm just saying." And they continued to dance for a small time before Kirche spoke up again.

"You were amazing yesterday Darling, a true hero." She smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks but I wasn't the one who took a golem on I just blew it up." He said.

"But you were the one who captured Fouquet. Give yourself some credit." She looked at him and then asked her question once more. "Have you decided?"

"On what?" He said in a 'clueless' tone.

"You know what." She said as she continues to stare at him.

"Yes?"

"And that answer is?" She asked hope in her voice.

"Before I came here I was a kid who had no idea of his future and didn't care about much other than playing games and such. But coming here has given me a new lease on life, I feel like I should be here 'even with the lack of technology and equal rights' and I'm glad I am here, I got to meet some nice people, some not so nice like Mott but I have met some nice people like Siesta and you, so I will be staying here as far as I can see. I would like to stay here with you as well."

Kirche's breath hitched. "Do you mean it?"

'Here goes, you can do this.' "I mean it, I may not have known you long, but I can see that you care about the people close to you, thank you for staying by my side last night by the way, it means a lot."

"Of course I would Darling, I told you I would be by your side, and that's whether you like it or not." She said with certainty.

John took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. "That's what I'm getting at. I – Like you Kirche, I really do but I'm not really in the known on what to do with relationships." He shook his head roughly. "What I'm getting at is if you would be my girlfriend Kirche?" She looked at him a wide smile before kissing him on the lips.

John was stunned slightly before returning the kiss, it wasn't a passionate kiss, or at least not like the one that Kirche had given him in her room, but one that convey the sense of joy that the young women was experiencing having final made John hers. Slowly they broke the kiss a tiny bit of Kirche's lipstick on his lips.

"Do you even need to ask?" She said with a slight smile at John who'd seemed to have shut down as the kiss had ended.

"Just making it official." He said after coming to his senses. She laughed lightly at that. "So now what?"

"For now you and I shall dance, tomorrow we can go about our 'duties'." She spoke seductively. At John red face and sputtering she laughed. "I'm joking, we only just became a couple, but sometime in the future I will have all of you."

John gulped at that as they resumed their dancing and looked at each other, happy that they were together at last.

**Hi Guys. Sorry this took so long Destiny is a good game. However it did feel a bit of a let-down but good all the same. Anyway, I'm surprised no one guessed Toa Kaita as the third button. OP? Yeah probably but I couldn't resist. Of course John won't be using it every fight, energy consuming and it also means he loses three forms to change into when fighting being a couple of reason and it wouldn't be fun after a while to see curb stomp after curb stomp also I'm not sure what the actual size of Akamai are so I took some liberties with hop it's not a problem. On to Kirche and John, for those who think this might be too quick I'd like to draw attention to Kirche personality, she hides none of her feelings as far as I can see, she see something she wants she makes it clear, and this is most relevant when it comes to love. She lives for it like her family does so there are no second thoughts on that. On John's side I hope I made it at least semi-clear if not here goes. John is a guy loyal to his friends; he can see the same sort of personality in Kirche. Now there no bullshit signals coming from Louise in this and he has tried to stop the fights from the both of them. I'm no expert on love, but when a gorgeous women is willing to be by your side no matter what that would make me want her as a girlfriend cause for one it cuts the time consuming crap of 'does she like me or not'. Their relationship won't be all sunshine and rainbows (there are more girls to come after all) and will develop over time. Now for comments:**

**The Tell- tale Man – Glad you are enjoying the story and like the selection for the harem. I hope I've continued to do the relationship right and I hope you like the chapter as a whole too.**

**Telron – I agree, the makuta will come in a decimate anything given the chance. Could be an interesting match with the amount of enemies.**

**Radon088 – Thank you, I agree as well but it supposed to be a light hearted anime so I can see why the kept 'PG' (whatever the rating is really) but yeah glad you enjoyed, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys. Next chapter should be sooner rather than later, but no promises unfortunately, till next time guys. Spartan243**

**Next Chapter: A request from the queen.**


End file.
